


Sleeping in the Fire

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Elrond’s new Chief Advisor arrives in Imladris and both Elrond and Glorfindel feel attracted to Erestor. Then disaster strikes.





	Sleeping in the Fire

Sleeping in the Fire

 

Celeborn extensively studied his old friend. Erestor was a divine vision in raven-black and silver-blue. The long, ebony mane was allowed to dance freely against the small of the Elf’s back, untamed by braids or hair clips. Large, chocolate eyes appeared innocence and yielding, but Celeborn knew better. The Elf sitting opposite him was anything *but* innocent and yielding. He watched – quite mesmerized – as Erestor smoothed the silken fabric of his dark green robes, luxuriously lined with precious mithril thread. The agile, delicately-formed fingers picked at the material and Celeborn shook himself from his musings, realizing he had been staring. “You still have this particular effect on me, my dear friend.”

 

Erestor marginally lifted an eyebrow, his expression showing mild amusement. “Still? After all these centuries?” They’d had this conversation before, and each time it amused him. “You still find me… interesting?”

 

“That is quite the understatement,” replied Celeborn, recalling blushing in Erestor’s presence before. “You are quite enticing.”

 

“It is a good thing that the Lady Galadriel holds your heart, and your love, or else I would think you were wooing me.” Oh, he loved to play this game with the Ruler of the Golden Wood and never grew tired of it.

 

Celeborn’s blush faded and his heart filled with love and desire for his wife. “I will always be indebted to you, Erestor. You were the one who made our union possible.” Not everyone had agreed to his plans to wed Galadriel. He briefly closed his eyes, floating on memories.

 

The day he had met Galadriel, she had instantly claimed his heart. For the next few days he had fallen victim to despair, uncertain if her family would accept him as a potential mate. And then Galadriel had introduced him to Thingol’s Chief Advisor and confident; Erestor. Erestor had Melian and Thingol’s utter trust and for some reason the dark-haired Elf had taken a liking to him, helping him win their favor. In the end, Melian, Thingol, and Galadriel’s brothers had agreed to his wedding proposal. “I can never repay you for what you did for me, for us – Galadriel and I.” 

 

Erestor smiled, benignly. His gift of foresight had served him well in the past, showing him Celeborn and Galadriel’s happy and fulfilled marriage. It had been his duty to aid them.

 

And then disaster had struck in the form of those accursed Orcs forever injuring the lovely Celebrían. The whole of Lothlórien had grieved with their Lord and Lady and as he had grown so close to them, their loss had become his loss and their pain had become hi pain. Erestor had done everything possible to comfort them, but even his means were limited and if gazing at him caused such wonder in Celeborn’s eyes, why call the silver-haired Ruler on it? Losing their daughter to Aman was a heavy burden to carry and the parents had cried, watching their only daughter sail for the Undying Lands.

 

Erestor had offered them a silent support, which they had gratefully accepted, and although their wound was deep, time brought comfort and the promise of recovery. Erestor shifted on his chair, and gazed deeply into Celeborn’s eyes. “Something ails you.” And it had only indirectly to do with Celebrían, he sensed that much.

 

“It is Elrond,” admitted Celeborn quite readily. Galadriel and he found comfort and strength with each other, but Elrond was alone. Aye, Elrond had sired three children, but Arwen and the twins were not strong enough yet to carry their father’s burden as well. There was little support available to Elrond. “He is not healing as he should.”

 

“It has only been two years since Celebrían sailed,” said Erestor, thoughtfully. “Maybe Elrond needs more time?”

 

“Time, which he does not have!” Celeborn gave Erestor an apologetic look. “Chaos rules Imladris now that Elrond is no longer her master. He lacks the strength to guide his people and his safe heaven is slowly falling apart. His children need him, but he is buried beneath a mountain of pain and loss. And then there is Glorfindel; the reborn Captain of the House of the Golden Flower. He needs guidance as well, as his rebirth has left him confused and struggling with memories, but Elrond, the healer, cannot be there for him.”

 

Erestor had suspected as much, but hadn’t confronted Celeborn and Galadriel in this matter, thinking it wiser for them to come to him. He nodded once, encouragingly, already suspecting where this conversation was leading.

 

“Seeing his life and family fall apart, breaks my heart. My wife shares my worry and we thought… that maybe… you would… you know…” Celeborn knew better than to order Erestor to travel to Imladris. The raven-haired Elf’s past and heritage was shrouded in mystery; neither Galadriel nor Celeborn knew much about Erestor’s kin, but the Ruler suspected the Chief Advisor was even older than Melian herself. How else would Erestor have gained such an important position of Chief Advisor at Thingol’s court?

 

“You wish for me to go to Imladris and guide Elrond back to every day life? To normality?”

 

“As far as that is possible.” Celeborn nodded, firmly. “I love Elrond like he were my son, and my grand children are very precious to me. I do not want to lose them to grief and survivor’s guilt.” The look Erestor gave him, told him that the raven-haired Elf was seriously considering the request. “I cannot force you to help Elrond and his family, but I can beg of you to…”

 

Erestor stopped Celeborn by raising his right hand in an authoritative manner. “The Lord of the Golden Wood should never beg, Celeborn. I will not allow it.”

 

“You will go to Imladris, then? They need you, Erestor. They need your strength and guidance. Elrond, Arwen, the twins, even Glorfindel; they all need your wisdom.”

 

Erestor sighed, softly. “That is quite the assignment you are giving me, Celeborn.”

 

“You are the only one I can think of who can successfully restore logic, life and love to Imladris and her inhabitants.”

 

“I never met Elrond face to face.” Erestor preferred to operate behind the scenes, seldom revealing himself. “He might have heard my name though.” Neither had he ever spoken to Elrond’s children. And Glorfindel? He had heard many tales about the famous warrior, but they had never met in person, though he had dwelt in Gondolin for a while. “I will go to Imladris,” said Erestor, slowly rising from his chair. “But I will do this my way.”

 

“But of course!” Celeborn got to his feet as well, and gave Erestor a genuine thankful look. “You will not regret doing this.”

 

“I hope so,” whispered Erestor, momentarily distracted as a vision of the future sought him out. He was surrounded by fire, and the heat of flames licked at his body. In the distance, someone screamed in terror and agony. Who was screaming? And what was he supposed to do to stop the screaming? And the fire?

 

“Erestor?” Concerned for his old friend’s well-being, Celeborn placed a hand on the raven-haired Elf’s shoulder. “Do you need to sit back down again? Or to rest?”

 

Erestor shook his head, trying to clear it of the nauseating fumes and echoing screams. “Nay, I was only lost in thought.”

 

Celeborn’s eyes narrowed; he had seen that expression in Erestor’s eyes before. “What did you see?”

 

Erestor shook his head. “Nothing that concerns you, Child of Doriath.” Erestor purposefully moved toward the doorway. “I will say my goodbyes to the Lady this evening and I will leave for Imladris in the morning.” Erestor gathered his robes close and opened the door. Before stepping into the corridor, he turned to face Celeborn once more. “No escort, my Lord. I will travel alone.”

 

Celeborn nodded once, still intrigued by this ethereal being. “Would you like me to send a messenger to announce your arrival? That way Elrond might not feel overwhelmed or embarrassed because he could not properly prepare for your arrival.”

 

“Always the diplomat,” said Erestor, inclining his head. “Aye, you may send a messenger. You may even give Elrond my name.”

 

Celeborn nodded, gracefully. “Consider it done.” He sighed, relieved, when Erestor closed the door behind him. “All will be well now.” He had the utmost confidence and faith in Erestor. If someone could pull Elrond away from his grief and restore his family’s happiness, it was Erestor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seated high upon his steed, Erestor very carefully considered his situation. He had left the Golden Wood yesterday and the journey to Imladris would take him two weeks at the least, which gave him ample time to ponder Elrond’s needs. The half-Elf was still mourning the loss of his wife, his life mate, the mother of his children and properly his sole confidant. It was only understandable that Elrond felt lost and had fallen into the shadows of his grief. The tricky part would be drawing the half-Elf away from his misery and to force him to concentrate on his duties as Imladris’ Lord once more.

 

And then there were the children, who had lost their mother. The sons had arrived too late to prevent the attack and Celeborn had told him that they blamed themselves for their mother’s injures and her decision to sail for Aman. Convincing the twins to let go of their guilt might be the hardest challenge he had faced so far.

 

Arwen… The Evenstar had proven herself to be strong. Galadriel had told him that Arwen had become Elrond’s support, but no matter how hard she tried, Arwen couldn’t stop Elrond from wallowing in pain and self-pity. /She should not have to do this in the first place. She is grieving herself and does not need her father making their situation even worse./ Separating Arwen from Elrond might seem cruel to bystanders, but Erestor planned on doing just that. Arwen needed a chance to deal with her own loss and to stop tackling her father’s pain as well.

 

/And then there is Glorfindel of Gondolin./ He had been surprised to hear that the Valar had allowed Glorfindel to be reborn, but he’d had accepted the unexpected. Apparently, the warrior had been returned to Arda, and more precisely to Elrond’s household, to serve the half-Elf. But in his current, troubled, state Glorfindel was of little use. Elrond – the healer – would have been able to guide Glorfindel through the fog of painful memories, but as Elrond was too busy not dealing with his own loss, Glorfindel lacked direction and support. /I will have to talk to Glorfindel, find out what ails him most, and heal that part of him. Then, he might be able to help me and support Elrond and his family./ Glorfindel was a possible ally, but first, the warrior had to deal with the after-effects of his rebirth.

 

He would be quite busy and those first few weeks in Imladris would be exhausting. He had to pace himself, make certain he rested and ate sufficiently to keep up his strength.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan stood undecided; a messenger from the Golden Wood had just arrived and requested an audience with Elrond, but his father had locked himself up in his rooms and refused to talk to anyone but Arwen. “I will take you to Lord Glorfindel instead,” he said, eventually, hoping the reborn warrior was having one of his more lucid moments. Sometimes, he would find Glorfindel curled up in a corner of the room, releasing moans of agony as the fire consumed him in his memories.

 

Whilst guiding the messenger through the corridors, Elladan blamed himself for the way things had deteriorated. If only Elrohir and he had left one day earlier to join their mother, then Celebrían wouldn’t have been injured and life wouldn’t have become worthless in his eyes. And it wasn’t just Elladan who felt that way. He just knew that Elrohir and Elrond shared that sentiment, though his father would never say the words aloud that would place the blame on the twins. But he had seen reproach and anger in the gray eyes, and he had known his father hated him, hated his sons for not rescuing their mother. He had once told Arwen about this, but she had grown upset and had assured him that Elrond’s thoughts were nothing like that! She had said that their father didn’t blame them; that he blamed himself instead. And that guilt, that horrible guilt, was spreading like a festering cancer through their family.

 

“Lord Glorfindel? The Golden Wood has sent a messenger who requests to be heard.” Elladan knocked on the door to Glorfindel’s office.

 

“Let him enter, then!” Glorfindel swallowed, convulsively, pushing the horrid memories of his death to the back of his mind. They had been hovering near the surface all morning, but so far he had been able to control them.

 

Elladan opened the door, stepped aside, and let the messenger enter. A quick look at Glorfindel told him that the warrior was in control of his raging memories, but just barely.

 

“My Lord Glorfindel,” said the messenger, staring at the fabled warrior from Gondolin with apparent hero-worship in his eyes. “I bring word from the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood.”

Glorfindel had never met Celeborn and Galadriel, but knew he had to perform Elrond’s duties now that the half-Elf was unavailable. “Speak, then.” His return to Arda had been disastrously timed; he had arrived one month after the attack on Celebrían and he had felt lost, and a burden, ever since. The truth was that he hadn’t accepted his rebirth yet and that he was full of anger and disbelief that the Valar had actually made such a decision!

 

“I am here to announce the impending arrival of Erestor, Chief Advisor to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. He should arrive within the week.”

 

“Erestor? Chief Advisor?” Feeling more than just a little lost Glorfindel looked at Elladan for advice.

 

Realizing he had to deal with this situation himself after all, Elladan took control. “We will prepare for his arrival. Pray tell me, do you also know why he is coming here?”

 

“Aye, he is traveling to Imladris at Lord Celeborn’s request. Erestor is very wise and highly respected and the Lord and Lady are offering Imladris his services.”

 

Glorfindel actually sighed, quite relieved. Apparently Celeborn had realized they needed help and was sending them his best advisor. Maybe Imladris still had a chance to survive and recover from losing Celebrían. “I will be there to welcome him.”

 

Satisfied, the messenger bowed slightly. “I will return to the Golden Wood, then.”

 

“Elladan, would you see to some guest quarters for the night?” Shifting his glance from Elladan to the messenger, Glorfindel said, “I reckon you would like to rest before your departure?”

 

“Aye, thank you, my Lord.” The messenger smiled, gratefully, and then followed Elladan into the corridor.

 

Glorfindel collapsed onto his chair, breathing heavily now that his memories were trying to take control again. Fire, flames, screams and the smell of burned flesh; all these sensations overwhelmed him and he buried his face in his hands, sobbing softly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Adar?”

 

“Go away! I do not want to talk to you!”

 

Elladan shook his head in frustration. “Adar, we *need* to talk! There have been new developments!” Elrond had to know that Erestor would arrive shortly! But his father wasn’t willing to listen to him. Elrond had become reclusive this last year and the only one he allowed inside was Arwen. But damn it, it was time that changed! Elladan rather faced his father’s wrath, anger and hate than to allow this much longer! Things *had* to change now that Erestor was about to arrive! “If necessary I will break down this door and force myself a way inside!”

 

Elrond cursed, privately. “I forbid it!”

 

In the past, Elladan had listened to him and had left at this point, and Elrond secretly hoped that would happen this time as well, but no footfalls sounded in the corridor. Elladan was apparently standing his ground. “Go away!”

 

“Nay!” Elladan had had enough of his father’s behavior. Fed up, he kicked in the door, tearing the wood from the hinges. After giving it several pushes using his shoulder, the door collapsed under the onslaught and fell onto the floor with a loud bang.

 

Elrond’s eyes grew big; until now he hadn’t believed Elladan would actually do such a thing. But Elladan had inherited his temper and it had gotten to better of his son. Elrohir, the calmer one, would never have acted in this way. Elrond gathered his robes close and tried to maintain a regal façade when rising from his favorite armchair. “How do you dare…?” But the words eventually failed him, seeing Elladan’s eyes fill with pity. Oh, he had never wanted Elladan to see him like this!

 

“Oh, Adar…” Elladan’s frustration and anger evaporated, seeing his father’s wasted state. Burgundy robes, which had once fitted Elrond perfectly, now hung loose around the skeletal frame. The gray eyes lacked life or energy and lay deeply sunken in the sockets. Pale, thin skin covered Elrond’s hand when his father reached for him in an effort to steady himself and Elladan moved quickly, supporting his father carefully. “Arwen should have told me that you have grown worse!”

 

Elrond wanted to lash out at his son, but then swallowed the bitter comment. This wasn’t Elladan’s fault. “You should have left me alone,” he said instead, sitting down on the bed. Shivering, he looked at the side which would remain empty for all eternity. He was alone now.

 

Elladan sat down beside his father and brushed the tangled, unkempt hair away from his father’s sunken features. “This cannot continue.”

 

“Do you think I want to be like this?” Elrond glared at his son. “Don’t you think I want to be happy? Do you think I am choosing to be like this?” On the defensive, he began to move away from Elladan, but the younger half-Elf didn’t allow it and tightened his hold instead. “Leave me! Go away!”

 

“Actually,” started Elladan, gathering the little courage he had still left, “I do think you want to be like this. Locking yourself up in your rooms is a choice.”

 

Elrond fumed with anger. “How do you dare say such a thing!”

 

Elladan swallowed, nervously, knowing he was risking much. His next words could make the situation much worse, but he found he couldn’t stand back and let his father wither away. “You are being very selfish, locking yourself up in here! Arwen, Elrohir and I need you! And then you refuse to see me or my brother! And then there is Glorfindel! When was the last time you saw him? Spoke to him? He has grown worse since his arrival!”

 

Elrond’s glare lost its sting and in the end, he lowered his eyes. “I lack the energy – the strength. And I do not want you to see me like this.” His son was right, of course. He had decided to lock himself up in his rooms and to isolate himself, knowing darn well how unfair he was being toward his sons and Glorfindel, but he simply didn’t know how to act around them. “My world shattered into a million pieces when she left.”

 

“Arwen, Elrohir and I we lost our mother. We are hurting too, Adar.” Elladan slowly wrapped his arms around his father and pulled Elrond close. Immense relief floated through him when Elrond allowed the close contact. “We need each other in order to survive. We cannot do this alone. Please, allow us in again.”

 

Elrond managed a weak smile. “Or else you will kick in the door again?”

 

“I will,” vowed Elladan, feeling encouraged by his father’s behavior. “I should have forced myself a way inside much earlier. I waited too long. Look at you! What did you do to yourself?” Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to shed them. They had already cried so much!

 

“I lost my reason to live when she left,” whispered Elrond, brokenly. Averting his eyes, he stared at the floor instead, but allowed for the hug to continue. He was only now beginning to realize that he hadn’t seen, touched or talked Elladan for almost a year. “I am so sorry. I have not been a good father.”

 

“I can understand that you did not want to see me – us. Elrohir and I, we… we arrived too late and…” Tears finally sprung from his eyes, and although he expected his father to push him away in disgust, he pressed close against Elrond instead. “I know you hate me! Elrohir and I… we…”

 

Shocked, Elrond pulled away from his son and lifted Elladan’s chin by placing a finger beneath it. “Look at me!” He couldn’t possibly have heard what he had just heard! They couldn’t blame themselves for that!

 

Elladan gathered his courage and met his father’s gaze, which he expected to be full of hatred. But when he finally looked his father in the eye, he found nothing but love, compassion and shock. “I know we are to blame, Adar.”

 

“Nay, you are not! How can you possibly think such a thing?” Elrond shook Elladan, still feeling shocked. “You had no idea what was going to happen! I do not blame you! Never think that!” He blamed himself instead. He should have insisted on a larger escort when Celebrían had announced her desire to travel, but the reports had suggested the roads were safe enough to travel and he had given in, allowing her to travel with only a handful of trusted guards. “It is not your fault! And neither is it Elrohir? For how long have you been thinking that?”

 

Elladan nervously licked his lips. “When we returned to Imladris. But she told us we were not to blame and we desperately wanted to believe her. But then she left and you locked yourself up in here. What were we supposed to think when you decided you no longer wanted to see us?”

 

“Oh, I am so sorry!” He had never thought his actions through! He had simply done what he had wanted to do, never considering the consequences. “I never considered how this would affect you and your siblings!”

 

Elladan soothed his father by gently running his hand along the tangled hair. “I forgive you.”

 

Those words made Elrond tremble fiercely. Did he really deserve forgiveness that easily? His pain was still there, slowly tearing his heart apart, but he had finally remembered he wasn’t alone in his anguish. There were his children to consider too!

 

“Why don’t I fill up the pool so you can take a bath?” Elladan tenderly caressed his father’s face. “I will even comb your hair and select your robes.”

 

“And then what?”

 

“Then you will accompany me to the Hall of Fire where we will join the others for dinner.” He would slowly guide Elrond back to normality.

 

Elrond reluctantly gave in, not looking forward to mingling. He wanted to stay here and cling to the sweet memories that Celebrían had left him with. But deep down he knew Elladan was right; it was time to assume responsibility for his actions and his life once more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond slowly began to understand just how far he had let his life spin out of control. He had just left the pool when Arwen entered and she instantly gave him a delighted smile. It was then, that Elrond realized he had been a poor parent indeed.

 

“Adar! It is good to see you up and about!” The last year had been extremely taxing on Arwen, as Elrond had only allowed her close and she had felt responsible for her father’s care. She had sat with him for endless nights, comforting him, whilst he had been too pre-occupied with his own grief to notice hers. Delighted to see him smile weakly at her, Arwen covered the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his still too frail frame. “What brought this change about?”

 

“Elladan did.” Elrond drew in a deep breath and finally hugged his daughter the way he should have done two years ago, before he had allowed himself to drown in self-pity. Oh, he owed her an apology, but first he wanted to let her know that things had changed and that he would be there for her from this moment on. Guiding her head closer to his shoulder, he waited for her to rest her head and when she did, he soothingly rubbed her back. “Thank you for looking after me, Arwen.” She had been warm, gentle and understanding; and that was exactly why he had allowed only her close, instinctively knowing that his sons would kick his ass instead. But Arwen would never confront him that directly.

 

Arwen smiled adoringly at her father. “You need to get dressed, Adar.” She wanted to continue to take care of him, because that had been her role for the last year. She didn’t know how to change her ways that quickly; she needed time to adjust to the change.

 

“Will you fetch me some robes then?” Elrond pressed a chaste kiss on the crown of her dark hair and watched her hurry to comply. He loved her dearly and thanked the Valar she hadn’t succumbed to misery like he had after Celebrían had left for Aman. She was strong; much stronger than he was.

 

Arwen returned with brown leggings, a cream shirt and earth-tone robes. “Do you require my help in getting dressed?”

 

“I would like to try myself first. Maybe you could select a hair clip for me to wear tonight?” Elrond waited for her to leave the bedroom and then dressed quickly. It felt remarkably good to be wearing clean clothes again. Elladan hadn’t said so – probably to spare his feelings – but he had reeked badly.

 

“May I comb and braid your hair?” Arwen had returned and placed the butterfly hair clip in Elrond’s hands.

 

Elrond nodded, sat down in front of the dresser and watched Arwen as she struggled with the year old tangles. It took her almost an hour to bring order to his wild mane, but eventually she slid the hair clip into place and finished the last braid. “You did well,” said Elrond, complimenting her. He had wanted to apologize for his past behavior as well, but then he saw big, fat tears roll down her cheeks. “Oh, Arwen!” He quickly rose from the chair and buried her in a fatherly hug. What had he done now?

 

“I am so glad… that you are feeling better…” stuttered Arwen in an emotional voice. “I… There was a time when I… when I thought that we had lost you… forever…” She pressed close to him and sobbed softly. “Watching you grow worse all the time was so hard! I wanted to make it all better, but I could not! I… I miss her too! I miss… Naneth too!”

 

“Oh, I know you miss her. So do I. We all do.” Elrond stroked his daughter’s hair soothingly. “And I have been a poor excuse for a parent! I should have been there to comfort and support you, but instead I made you take care of me!” Self-hate and self-reproach sounded in his voice. “I am so sorry.”

 

Arwen forced herself to smile and wiped the tears off of her face. “But you feel better now!”

 

Elrond didn’t know what to say. He felt better, marginally, but his heart still bled for losing his wife. Maybe he had grown better at hiding it, though.

 

“Ah, there you are!” Elladan, pulling Elrohir along with him, smiled brilliantly at seeing his father and sister hugging. Next to him, Elrohir tugged at his shirt and Elladan raised an eyebrow. Elrohir had confided in him earlier, telling him he was scared to talk to their father. Elrohir was the more sensitive one and convinced their father would never forgive them for failing to protect their mother.

 

Elrond swallowed hard, seeing the panic in Elrohir’s eyes. A panic, which shouldn’t have been there. *He* had put it there by acting in the way he had. “My son,” whispered Elrond, slowly opening his arms and walking toward Elrohir. Traces of panic and distrust remained in Elrohir’s gray eyes, but the younger half-Elf allowed Elrond to hold him. Elrond looked over Elrohir’s shoulder and straight into Elladan’s questioning eyes. “Elrohir, don’t you dare to carry this burden when it is not yours,” added Elrond in a whispering tone, and then Elrohir began to shake in his arms.

 

Elrohir didn’t want to cry in front of his family, but his emotions needed a way out, and now that his father was so accepting and loving he couldn’t repress his feelings any longer. He cried softly, clutching Elrond as if his very life depended on it.

 

Elrond’s eyes swam as well, but he fought the tears back; he had been weak in the past and now he had to be strong for them. “I have you, Elrohir. I will catch you when you fall.”

 

Those words warmed Elrohir’s shattered heart and he did just that; he allowed himself to fall and to let his father catch him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel’s fingernails had deeply buried themselves in the armrest of his chair and he stared straight forward, not really aware of the Elves moving about in the Great Hall of Fire. He attended dinner each evening, and each evening he watched the stricken faces of Elrond’s twin sons. Each evening, they hoped Elrond would finally join them. And each evening, their world fell apart all over again.

 

But, this evening, something felt different. Glorfindel failed to label the sensation though and forced himself to sit up a bit straighter. He made himself see the faces of the servants, who were now placing food and wine on the table. Ever since his rebirth he had felt lost, absent-minded and disinterested in his surroundings. He had quickly realized that the twins had hoped he would guide and support them through these dark times, but he had let them down, succumbing to the burning memories. At least, that was how it felt to him; that he had let them down. They had never said so, though.

 

Drawing in a deep breath, Glorfindel forced the dark memories into a far corner of his mind. They would return to haunt him later in the confines of his rooms, but for now his determination kept them at bay. He had disappointed the twins and it was time to make amends.

 

Commotion near the entrance to the hall caught his attention and he slowly rose from his chair. The mere motion made him feel even more fatigued than he already was. Fighting the memories was taking a great physical toll on him.

 

“It is Lord Elrond! The Master himself will join us!”

 

The Elves around him seemed to go mad with joy and relief and Glorfindel sat down again, squeezing his eyes half-shut to get a better view of the entrance. Was it true? Had Elrond finally stopped isolating himself?

 

Glorfindel finally caught sight of the four half-Elves, who slowly made their way over to the head table. Arwen looked radiant at her father’s arm, but Elrond seemed insecure and failed to place one foot correctly in front of the other several times. It was obvious that the elder half-Elf was still very weak. The twins – normally so alike in their motions and emotions – now showed differences. Elladan looked pleased, almost ecstatic, but Elrohir’s features were dark with worry. Apparently, all was not well yet.

 

“Lord Glorfindel!” Elrond smiled, encouragingly, but inwardly he cringed, sensing the poor shape the other Elf was in. Seeing Glorfindel push himself to his feet with obvious effort, he said quickly, “No need to rise in my honor. Please remain seated.” This was another Elf he had failed miserably. “Elrohir, help me to sit down.” He addressed Elrohir purposefully, wanting to reassure his son that all was well.

 

Elrohir moved quickly and assisted Elrond in sitting down. Wondering what to do next, he watched Arwen and Elladan seat themselves. The only chair still available was the one next to Elrond, but he felt hesitant to sit there. His mother used to sit to Elrond’s right.

 

“Elrohir? I need you at my side.” Elrond managed to take hold of his son’s arm and slowly pulled him toward him.

 

Left with no other choice than to comply, Elrohir seated himself.

 

Elrond studied his son, concerned now that Elrohir remained quiet and largely passive. Realizing that words meant little to Elrohir at this point in time, he placed one hand on top of Elrohir’s.

 

Elrohir lifted his eyes and cast a quick look at his father. He felt confused and conflicted; how could his father possibly forgive him and accept him back into his heart?

 

“It will take time,” said Elrond, thoughtfully. “Have faith in us.” Their strength – now that formed a tight family unit again – would pull them through.

 

Elrohir nodded once and then sipped his wine.

 

Elrond now turned his attention to Glorfindel instead, seeing the tiny tremors that shook the warrior’s body. He hadn’t spent much time with the reborn warrior yet and he blamed himself for the other Elf’s poor state. “How do you fare, Glorfindel?”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened in surprise. Elrond and he hadn’t talked much and hearing the half-Elf address him so unexpectedly confused him. “I am fine, thank you.”

 

“Nay, you are not,” said Elrond. “Be truthful with me.”

 

Glorfindel averted his eyes and stared at the dish with food that had just been placed in front of him. The mere sight and smell of it caused him to grow nauseous. Suddenly, Elrond’s hand rested against his cheek, the fingertips gently rubbing his facial skin. Tiny shards of energy seeped into his flesh and he almost jumped back, but training and discipline kept him in place. Elrond would never do anything to hurt him; the half-Elf was a renowned healer!

 

“Thank you for your trust,” whispered Elrond, whose hand now fell back into his lap. “I do not deserve it, but I am thankful you are extending it to me. I have not acted as a healer, as I should have.”

 

Glorfindel’s mouth had gone dry and he shook his head once. “That is understandable, my Lord.”

 

“Call me Elrond.” Elrond smiled, warmly, sensing that the most brutal memories were fleeing his warm and healing touch now that the energy was spreading through the warrior’s mind and body. “I am sorry that I can do only so little.” Had he been stronger, he could easily have dealt with the ugly memories, weakening them and eventually banishing the fire from Glorfindel’s mind. “We will talk later.”

 

Glorfindel nodded, feeling strangely at peace. He didn’t understand what had just happened, but he felt better, lighter, less burdened by his death.

 

”And now we should eat!” announced Elladan, hungrily. Eyeing Elrond, he inclined his head. “And I insist you eat your fill, Adar. You need to regain your strength!”

 

Elrond nodded and began to eat the venison. He occasionally sipped his miruvor, which Elrohir had placed in front of him. He had given his son a thankful look; the miruvor would doubtlessly strengthen him further. Aye, he would eat and drink, and grow strong again for his family and for Glorfindel, who also needed him. But his heart would always remain broken and the tears of blood would never stop falling.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond felt content for the first time in two years now that he had his family close again. After dinner, they had retreated to his rooms, which had been cleaned during his absence. The rooms had been aired and fragranced oils, being burned, filled the space with a nice scent; lavender.

 

Elrond moved marginally on the bed, unwilling to wake his children who were finally able to sleep peacefully. Arwen ‘s head rested on his right thigh, Elladan had spooned up behind Elrohir, and his youngest son had snuggled close against him. Tightening his hold on Elrohir, he wondered what it would take to restore the lost trust between them. A trust, which should never have been lost in the first place.

 

“I should leave,” said Glorfindel, who was sitting in a comfortable chair beneath the window. Watching such an intimate scene made him feel quite the intruder and he reckoned Elrond wanted his privacy.

 

“Nay, I want you to stay, Glorfindel.” Elrond studied the blond closely. “How troubling are your memories right now?”

 

“Not that troubling. Their impact has lessened since you… since you did *that* during dinner.” Glorfindel felt uncomfortably shy around Elrond. Realizing he *needed* the healer made him feel weak, a feeling which he hated.

 

“We need to discuss what happened, Glorfindel. Why the Valar sent you back and why they chose Imladris for you to dwell.”

 

Glorfindel shook his head. “I do not know the answers to those questions.”

 

Elrond inclined his head. /Maybe you know more than you think you do. The traumatic memories of your death are keeping you from remembering everything. We will work on this when I am stronger./

 

The silence between them made Glorfindel slightly nervous, so in an effort to break the silence, he asked, “Did Elladan already tell you about the impending arrival of Erestor of Lothlórien?”

 

“Erestor?” Elrond frowned, deeply. “I know that name.” But where and when had he heard it before?

 

“A messenger from the Golden Wood arrived yesterday and told us that the Lord and the Lady of the Golden Wood wanted Imladris to benefit from his wisdom. I reckon Erestor will become an advisor to you.”

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow. “I should have expected that,” he said, thoughtfully. He had taken in Imladris’ neglected state when he had been standing on the balcony, and during dinner he had overheard some of servants expressing their concern about the low kitchen supplies. “Maybe this is a good thing.” Erestor could perform some of his duties until he felt strong enough again to act as Imladris’ ruler. “When will he arrive?”

 

“Within the next few days.” Glorfindel was beginning to feel increasingly tired, but was also determined not to fall asleep whilst in Elrond’s rooms. Because if he did, the nightmares would return and he would wake them with his screams. And he didn’t want to do that, not when they were so peacefully asleep.

 

“You can go to sleep,” said Elrond in a soothing voice. “I promise you that there won’t be any nightmares tonight.”

 

“How can you promise such a thing?” Frustrated, Glorfindel stared at the half-Elf.

 

“Because I can. You are rather close and I am strong enough to guard your sleep.” Elrond nodded, reassuringly. “Go to sleep, Glorfindel. I promise you that there will be no nightmares tonight.”

 

“No fire? No flames? Not the smell of burning flesh?” Tempting, so very tempting! “I would like to sleep without any nightmares haunting me.”

 

“Then sleep,” said Elrond in a hypnotizing voice. “Sleep.”

 

Glorfindel lost the battle to stay awake; his eyes quickly grew blank with sleep. It was the first time since his rebirth that he allowed himself to fall into sleep without the fear of reliving his death.

 

Elrond was deeply touched, seeing Glorfindel surrender to exhaustion. Although he had done nothing to earn the warrior’s trust, Glorfindel trusted him any way. “Thank you. I won’t betray your trust in me.”

 

Smiling contentedly, Elrond snuggled closer to Elrohir, deeply inhaling his son’s familiar scent. The next few days would be exhausting, as he had to make amends for his past behavior, and make arrangements for Erestor’s stay. He hoped Celeborn’s trusted advisor would help him rule Imladris and not be another Elf to worry about.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The four Orcs never knew what hit them. Erestor took them out effectively, quickly ending their foul lives. Once they were down, he searched them thoroughly, searching for clues to why these creatures had ventured so deeply into Imladris. Orcs’ sightings had increased, not only in the Golden Wood, but in Imladris as well, he knew that much. During these last two years they had ventured deeper into the lands than ever before.

 

/Well, I already know how it is possible they can venture this deeply into Imladris./ During his journey he hadn’t encountered a single patrol. That was the first thing he should look into after he had arrived at the Last Homely House; the duty rooster. In order to protect the borders more patrols were needed.

 

Maybe things were more serious than he had originally thought. Celeborn had hinted that Elrond was no longer able to rule Imladris, but he had assumed Elrond’s advisors had taken over their Lord’s duties. Apparently not.

 

He had finished searching the foul beasts and to his disappointment he had learned nothing. No papers, no instructions, nothing that could put him in the right direction. Maybe he was looking for something that wasn’t there. But something told him these were scouts, sent here for a reason. 

 

Rising from the ground, he cleaned the blood from his sword, and placed it back in its sheath. He removed his long knives from their bodies and stared wonderingly at the blade. For one moment his surroundings faded and he stood on a balcony, overseeing Imladris. To his right stood Elrond; he could easily identify the half-Elf, as he had watched Elrond from the shadows whenever the Peredhel had visited the Golden Wood. To his left was an Elf he didn’t know. He had long, golden hair and wore a green tunic. The azure eyes were haunted and Erestor found himself reaching out, placing a hand lightly on the blond Elf’s shoulder. Immediately, Elrond reacted. The half-Elf moved behind them and wrapped one arm around him and the other around the blond.

 

The vision faded, leaving him standing amidst the Orcs’ dead bodies. He knew he had seen a glimpse of the future, and it obviously entailed Elrond. Erestor just couldn’t stop wondering who the blond Elf was.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first person Erestor saw upon entering the courtyard was a blond Elf, who reached out to steady himself by placing a hand against the wall. The other Elf swayed on his feet, making quite an unsteady impression. Erestor was off of his horse within seconds and rapidly made his way over to the other Elf. “Can I be of some assistance?” Reacting instinctively, he placed his right hand on the small of the other’s Elf back. He wasn’t prepared for the jolt of energy he felt upon touching the stranger, but he repressed the urge to pull away. It was obvious that the other Elf needed the support.

 

“I am not certain,” said Glorfindel in a wavering voice. Sometimes, the Balrog’s screams roared in his ears, throwing him off balance and this was such a moment.

 

Erestor moved until he caught a glimpse of the blond Elf’s face. He should have been surprised, but he wasn’t, recognizing the Elf he had seen in his vision. He had been steadying him, like he was doing now. Something ailed this Elf and Erestor wondered what it was.

 

Glorfindel shyly looked at his helper and almost forgot to breathe at the sight of the other Elf’s unique beauty. The raven hair had been forced away from the exquisite face in warrior’s braids, revealing more of the delicate features. But what really made Glorfindel’s heart go ‘thump’ were the large, chocolate eyes.

 

Amused, Erestor registered that he was having the same effect on this blond Elf, as when meeting Celeborn for the first time. Opting for action, he guided the other Elf to one of the benches, which stood in the shade of ancient oak trees.

 

Glorfindel allowed it, staring wide-eyed at the stranger. Sitting down, he sighed, relieved.

 

“Better?” inquired Erestor, genuinely concerned. It wasn’t normal for one of the Firstborn to be so weak.

 

“Aye, thank you.” Glorfindel managed an unsteady smile. /You are beautiful,/ was what he wanted to say, but he also realized that it would be highly inappropriate; after all, they had only just met. That left him with introducing himself. “I am Glorfindel, Captain of the guards here.”

 

Erestor frowned, lightly. Glorfindel? So this was the fabled Gondolin warrior? Trying to assess the other Elf’s condition, he reached the conclusion that much work awaited him. From what he could sense, Glorfindel’s death haunted him. “I am honored to make your acquaintance, Lord Glorfindel.”

 

“No titles, please just call me Glorfindel.” Impulsively he reached for the dark-haired Elf’s hand and squeezed it. This stranger reminded him of Ecthelion in some strange way, and he missed his companion. /Companion,/ he thought, feeling miserable. /We could have been much more than just companions!/ But Ecthelion had only been attracted to females, and although he had said he had felt flattered that Glorfindel considered him in that way, he had rejected the blond Elf.

 

Glorfindel studied the stranger, who for some reason wasn’t introducing himself and found the traveling clothes stained with dark Orc blood. “Did you happen upon Orcs?”

 

“Aye, I did. It would be wise to order a patrol to check your borders. The foul creatures are venturing deep into your lands. I took out the ones I encountered.”

 

“You are a warrior then!” Glorfindel smiled, pleased, and turned his attention to the weapons this stranger was wearing. The first thing he noticed was the sword, which didn’t appear Elven made, for the scimitar was a weapon the Elves didn’t fancy. Long, hunting knives sat strapped on the dark-haired Elf’s back and there was also a delicately decorated bow, attached to the saddle.

 

“One had better be a warrior when traveling alone.” Erestor smiled, realizing a friendship was already forming. Even if he hadn’t been interested in Glorfindel professionally wise, he would have chosen him as a friend on personal grounds. “Would you be so kind to show me to the guest quarters? I would like to freshen up and change into some clean clothes.”

 

“But of course!” Glorfindel slowly rose from the bench, and was surprised when his head remained clear and free of horrid memories. It almost seemed like the other Elf’s presence helped to keep them at bay. “Maybe you would like to join us for lunch in the Hall of Fire later? You must be hungry.”

 

“Thank you for your kind offer; I accept. I will be there.” Hopefully Elrond would be there too; then he could introduce himself properly. Keeping the touch light, his hand slipped into place again, resting on the small of Glorfindel’s back. By maintaining contact, he could aid the reborn warrior in suppressing the unpleasant memories.

 

Glorfindel felt light-hearted and strangely excited, and kept casting glances in the stranger’s direction. He hoped the other Elf would stay, for his instincts told him they would become close friends, given time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor purred from pleasure, after having soaked in the pool for over an hour. The dirt, blood and grime had finally been washed away, and to pamper himself, he rubbed lovely rose-scented oil onto his skin. Standing in front of the mirror, he ran the brush through his now loose hair. Oh, he didn’t mind being on the road, but he did love a bit of luxury!

 

He dropped the towel, which he had slung around his waist, and headed for the bed. A servant had brought a collection of robes, tunics and leggings, courtesy of Glorfindel. Erestor smiled at Glorfindel’s thoughtfulness and ran his fingers over the soft fabric. Recalling his visions, he realized that the blond warrior was part of his future, much like Elrond was, and he had lived long enough to understand he should try his hardest to befriend them.

 

Erestor selected gray leggings and emerald green robes, which he quickly slipped into. Straightening out the fabric, he checked his appearance in the mirror and felt pleased. The servant had also brought house shoes, which he now slipped into. Not having to wear his riding boots felt liberating. The last thing he did was forcing his hair into a loose braid, so it wouldn’t get in the way during lunch. Though a few strands didn’t concur and slipped from the braids, playfully tumbling down his brow and temples.

 

“Hum?” 

 

Erestor’s attention was immediately focused on the door, having heard the muffled sound. “Glorfindel?” Who else could it be? It was obvious that he had piqued the other Elf’s interest.

 

“Aye, it is I…” Glorfindel shuffled his feet, feeling oddly nervous. He had acted on impulse when coming here, and he wasn’t quite certain why he had come here in the first place. “I thought I could escort you to the Hall of Fire.”

 

Erestor smiled, opened the door, and took in Glorfindel’s disheveled state. The golden hair was messy and the clothes seemed too large for the warrior. Glorfindel had obviously lost weight recently.

 

Glorfindel swallowed, nervously. He had thought their guest beautiful before, but now the raven-haired Elf was breath-taking. “We should be going then.”

 

“Lead on.” Erestor closed the door behind him and fell into step beside Glorfindel. “I must admit that I am curious, Glorfindel. Will Lord Elrond attend lunch as well? Or does he prefer to eat his meals in private?”

 

Glorfindel nervously fidgeted with the fabric of his sleeve. “All is not well in Imladris. Her Lord is still mourning his wife’s departure and it was only yesterday that he first joined us for a meal. He lived like a hermit for most of the last two years.”

 

“I must admit I heard rumors that told the same story. But he is recovering now then?” Erestor tried to memorize the route they were taking so he could find his way back if necessary.

 

“That is too strong a word,” said Glorfindel when they arrived at the Hall of Fire. “As a guest, you may sit at the head table.”

 

/Ah, excellent,/ thought Erestor, amused that no one seemed to realize just who he was. They probably thought he would be traveling with a large escort.

 

Erestor followed Glorfindel to the head table, and eagerly took in the twins’ features. He didn’t know who was Elladan, or Elrohir. He hadn’t met the twins often enough to tell them apart and they had never met face to face. He had just watched them from the shadows. He found them very fair, but also very troubled and suspected that it had much to do with Elrond. Next, he studied Arwen, who was trying to engage her brothers in conversation, but only one of them was responding. The other twin stared darkly at the floor.

 

Arwen lifted her head and smiled invitingly. “Glorfindel, who did you bring with you?”

 

Glorfindel inclined his head and felt slightly embarrassed for not knowing their guest’s name. He was about to ask the raven-haired Elf his name, when Elrond chose to make his entrance, regally walking toward them.

 

Erestor closely monitored the elder half-Elf, easily reading the signs of exhaustion, grief and pretence. Bowing respectfully, he waited for Elrond to seat himself.

 

Elrond’s eyebrow inched higher, seeing a stranger in their midst. He shifted on his chair, briefly made eye-contact with Glorfindel, who looked strangely shy, and placed a reassuring hand on Elrohir’s arm. His son gave him a shy look, and Elrond smiled warmly. He was trying hard to restore the trust between them. “Glorfindel, introduce our guest to us!”

 

Glorfindel moistened his lips, and his nervousness increased. “I am afraid I do not know his name.”

 

Elrond’s eyebrow crept higher. “You do not?”

 

“I was remiss in introducing myself,” said Erestor, saving the blond warrior from more embarrassment. “My name is Erestor and I hail from the Golden Wood. My Lord Celeborn thought you might need an assistant and I humbly offer you my services.”

 

Elrond’s eyes widened and fastened on Glorfindel’s, which also revealed surprise. “You are Erestor?”

 

Erestor smiled, amused. “Aye, I am. I reckon you were expecting a large entourage? In that case I must disappoint you.”

 

Glorfindel stared at Erestor. “Why didn’t you tell me who you are when you arrived?”

 

“I wanted to witness life in the Last Homely House without everyone knowing who I was. It was most informative.” Erestor wondered about the growing discomfort in Glorfindel’s eyes.

 

“You should have told him,” said Elrond. “We would have welcomed you properly.” Puzzled, Elrond studied Erestor. The Elf was handsome, elegant and friendly, and Elrond couldn’t help but wonder why Celeborn had chosen this particular Elf to become his assistant. “I hope your stay here and the work will be satisfactory to you. Imladris does not compare to Lothlórien.”

 

“Imladris has her very own special charms,” said Erestor, diplomatically. Smiling at Elrond, another vision overwhelmed him and in his dream Elrond was kissing him, sweetly and slowly. He shook his head, clearing it of the image and then looked at the elder half-Elf again. “I am at your disposal, my Lord.”

 

Why, he didn’t know, but those words traveled straight to his groin, leaving Elrond fiercely embarrassed. “Your guest chambers have been readied, and after lunch, I will show you to your new rooms personally.” That would also give him a chance to talk to Erestor privately.

 

“I am honored, my Lord,” replied Erestor, smiling predatorily. He already felt at home here in Imladris.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

Elrond walked beside Erestor, who was accompanying him to his study. The half-Elf felt it was best for his new advisor to see his new workplace first. “I must admit I was not expecting Celeborn to send me his most trusted advisor. It is not that I am not grateful…”

 

Erestor inclined his head in understanding. “Celeborn and Galadriel want to help.” His voice became compassionate and understanding. “The parents are also still mourning the loss of their daughter and they wanted you not to have to worry about Imladris. I am here to serve.”

 

“I do not wish to place an additional burden upon your shoulders. You must have duties in the Golden Wood as well.”

 

“I am expendable,” replied Erestor, amused. “Do not worry about that.”

 

They had arrived at Elrond’s study and Erestor entered first, as Elrond gestured for him to step inside. Chaos ruled here supreme; the whole room was filled with reports, correspondence, and books which needed cataloging. Looking at Elrond, Erestor saw the guilt in the gray eyes.

 

“I have let my people down,” whispered Elrond, guilt-ridden.

 

“You had your reasons,” said Erestor, compassionately. He placed a hand on Elrond’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “No one will judge for mourning the loss of your wife.”

 

“But I forsook my children too.” Elrond fought hard to remain composed as he didn’t want to suffer an emotional break down in front of Erestor. “I made them carry a burden that was never theirs.”

 

“They are strong, Elrond. And they dealt with it. You should stop blaming yourself for what you did in the past and focus on the present and the future instead.”

 

Elrond nodded in agreement, but the guilt remained. “Thank you for your kind words, Erestor.” He managed a weak smile, touched by the fact that a stranger had reached out to comfort him. He was grateful that Celeborn had stepped in and had taken charge by sending Erestor to Imladris. “I am glad you are here.”

 

Erestor smiled, warmly. “I am glad I am here too. Something tells me I will like it here.”

 

A comfortable silence descended onto them, whilst they simply stared at each other. In the end, it was Elrond who cleared his throat, offering Erestor to show him which work was most urgent. Handing him all the necessary papers, Elrond sat down opposite his newest advisor and tried to do his part, going through the paperwork.

 

Elrond found himself staring repeatedly at Erestor and to his surprise, he smiled at the raven-haired Elf, who so easily had become a part of his life. How had Erestor done that? How was it possible that he felt so completely at ease, having a stranger around? He didn’t know the answer to that question yet, but he hoped to find out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Something called him outside and Erestor answered that call late at night. He had assisted Elrond during much of the day and once he had understood how Imladris was structured, what work needed to be done, and that he could do it alone, he had diplomatically told Elrond that the half-Elf was no longer needed. Elrond had given him a strange look, but after releasing a relieved sigh, had left the study to spend time with his children.

 

Erestor had worked for most part of the evening, only allowing a distraction when one of the twins – which he later learned was Elrohir – requested he joined them to the Hall of Fire to have dinner with them. He had complied, eager to spend time with one of the twins. Elrohir came across as a troubled half-Elf, guilt written all over his face, and Erestor had desperately wanted to comfort him, but hadn’t, knowing he couldn’t come between father and son. This was something Elrond and Elrohir had to work on.

 

Dinner had been a pleasant affair. Elrond, Elladan and Arwen had chatted softly, but Elrohir had kept staring blankly until his twin had kicked him beneath the table. Elrohir had become a bit more sociable after that.

 

But Erestor didn’t really worry that much about Elrohir. The half-Elf was much loved and with the help of his twin he would overcome his grief and guilt. But Elrond and Glorfindel were a different matter. Erestor suspected that Elrond was a master at hiding his real feelings, acting casually and friendly. And then there was Glorfindel; the blond warrior worried Erestor the most. Glorfindel had tried to participate in the conversation, but his expression had filled with terror repeatedly. It was becoming clear that Elrond – the healer – wasn’t ready yet to focus on Glorfindel. But the blond Elf desperately needed someone to help him sort out his emotions and pain. And if Elrond couldn’t do that, he would.

 

He also strongly suspected that it was Glorfindel’s anguish that was calling to him now, and he searched his surroundings. His suspicions were confirmed when he found Glorfindel, curled up beneath an old ash tree in a deserted corner of the gardens.

 

His feet barely touched the grass, and as he was wearing leggings and a shirt, no rustling of robes gave him away. “Glorfindel?” He sat on his heels, and his heart filled with compassion for the blond warrior.

 

Glorfindel tried to roll onto his other side, embarrassed that he had been found in such a vulnerable situation. It felt like the flames licked at his body and his mind burned. Through it all, he heard the shrieks of the dying Balrog. It was too much – way too much!

 

Erestor sat cross-legged and placed his right hand on Glorfindel’s tangled hair. Focusing inward, he used his own strength to dim Glorfindel’s pain. Absorbing most of the horrid memories, he discarded them, making certain they wouldn’t haunt him in turn. “All will be well, my friend.”

 

Glorfindel calmed slowly, and he finally looked at Erestor, afraid to see pity in the large, brown eyes. But there wasn’t any, just compassion and understanding. Erestor now took to stroking his hair and with each touch Glorfindel grew less tense. He didn’t speak, just took in Erestor’s calming sight.

 

“Why don’t you move a little closer?” Erestor shifted, until his back rested against the trunk of the ash tree and he stretched his long legs. Opening his arms invitingly, he gestured for Glorfindel to move closer.

 

Glorfindel hesitated momentarily, but in the end, he moved into Erestor’s arms and snuggled up to the other Elf. He rested his head on Erestor’s chest and let the constant up and down movement of Erestor’s breathing soothe him. Long fingers were already busy untangling his hair and Glorfindel’s eyes began to grow vacant with undisturbed sleep.

 

Erestor kept up the soothing motion of stroking Glorfindel’s hair and tried to balance the warrior’s upset mind. This was something Elrond ideally should have done, as the half-Elf was a born healer, but apparently the Lord of Imladris wasn’t ready yet to concentrate on the need of others. /I lack the necessary experience to do this./ He was purely acting on instinct and could only hope he wasn’t unintentionally doing more damage than good.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel felt refreshed, alert and warm. Arien’s first rays moved over Arda and he yawned, contently. He hadn’t felt this good, this comfortable, since before the fall of Gondolin and cherished this feeling.

 

Hum, what was this though? Why was the earth moving? And since when felt the earth warm and soft? His eyes grew more focused and Glorfindel realized he had fallen asleep in Erestor’s arms. The raven-haired Elf’s hold on him was quite protective and Glorfindel briefly felt confused, but then he remembered that Erestor had found him last night and had reached out to him. Erestor was still asleep though and this gave Glorfindel an opportunity to study his savior.

 

Erestor’s features were relaxed in deep sleep, and the brown eyes unfocused. Strands of long, raven hair had long freed themselves from the loose braid and had curled around their golden counterpart. It was exactly in that moment that something stirred in Glorfindel’s heart. Maybe it was the absence of the horrific memories, maybe it was Erestor’s scent, he didn’t know what, but something changed that moment.

 

And it was in exactly that moment that Erestor decided to wake up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Good morning,” whispered Erestor, stretching lazily. “Did you sleep well?”

 

Glorfindel smiled, brilliantly. “Aye, I did.” Wavering, he eventually added, “And I think that has a lot to do with the fact that you were close. Normally nightmares torment me, but not this time.”

 

“I am glad I could be of assistance.” Erestor patted Glorfindel’s head, amused, and then slowly sat upright. “I need to change my clothes and report to Lord Elrond.” Seeing Glorfindel’s lost expression, he added, “But I will seek you out later today. We need to discuss the duty rosters; the number of patrols needs to be increased. Maybe you can set up a schedule? That will leave us with more time for conversation later.”

 

“I will work on it.” Glorfindel gave Erestor a grateful look. “I will see you later, then?”

 

“Aye, after lunch.” Erestor rose from the earth, stretched again and playfully looked at Glorfindel. “I will race you back to the Last Homely House.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened, comically. “Race me back?”

 

Erestor didn’t reply and began to run instead, pulling Glorfindel with him. The blond Elf quickly sped up, even giggled, and reached the Last Homely House first. /Good, he is coming alive again./ He would doubtlessly spend many more hours with the warrior, easing his mind and taking away his pain, but something told him it would be worth it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond sighed, deeply. Erestor had begun filing all reports and sorting out the neglected correspondence, but to him it seemed the job would never get done. Each time he thought he was making progress he would find new reports or letters stacked away beneath books. For one moment the urge to flee and hide in his rooms overwhelmed him, but he quickly discarded it. He owed it to his family and friends not to isolate himself again.

 

“Do you require help?”

 

Elrond hadn’t heard Erestor enter and looked up in surprise. A smile formed on his face, seeing his newest advisor. Erestor was truly a magical sight to behold. Last evening’s green had made way for ruby-red robes, lined with gold, which gave the raven-haired Elf a surprising warm complexion. The eyes sparkled and a weak blush had formed on the cheeks. The ebony hair was loose and unrestrained, dancing against the advisor’s back. /So beautiful!/ And promptly he felt guilty for just thinking that! He couldn’t possibly develop such feelings for Erestor, when Celebrían had left only two years ago!

 

“Do you require help?” repeated Erestor, worried about the distant expression in Elrond’s gray eyes. Although his first reaction had been to reach out for the half-Elf, he kept his distance instead. Something told him Elrond felt highly uncomfortable around him right now, but he had no idea why.

 

“I think I do,” replied Elrond eventually, schooling his gaze and looking away from Erestor. “I have no idea where to start.”

 

“Why don’t you let me handle this? You still appear a bit tired and maybe a nap would do you good?” Erestor would work faster and more easily without distractions, and the half-Elf *was* a distraction. Elrond’s eyes reflected pain and misery, but there was also wisdom and mystery, a very tempting combination. There was something that drew him in closer when he was near Elrond. This was someone who had greatly suffered and who had fought in the greatest of battles; someone Erestor considered his equal.

 

“I do not wish to return to my rooms,” said Elrond in all honesty, though a nap sounded very tempting. He still tired easily as his energy level hadn’t been properly restored yet.

 

“There is a comfortable sofa in the antechamber,” said Erestor, smiling enticingly.

 

Elrond considered the matter for a few minutes. “But not for too long. There is much work to do.”

 

“Work, which I will attend to, and once you feel more energetic, we will work together. But you should take care of yourself first.”

 

Elrond nodded once and walked toward the doorway. “I saw Glorfindel and you running earlier…” he said in a puzzled voice. Seeing them race back to the house had mystified him.

 

“I challenged him.” Erestor took Elrond’s arm and guided the half-Elf to the sofa in the other room. “Please lie down.”

Elrond complied and made himself comfortable. “I failed him,” he said, sighing. “I was not there for him when I should have been.”

 

“You had your reasons.” Erestor placed a pillow beneath Elrond’s head and briefly sat down in the chair opposite the sofa. “I have talked to Glorfindel twice and found that his memories greatly unbalance and burden him.”

 

Elrond nodded his head. “I should have done something about that, but…”

 

“I am not a healer,” said Erestor, thoughtfully. “But I am strong enough to help him repress the worst memories, but I cannot take them away. That is something only you – a healer – can do.”

 

“Has he become more balanced?”

 

“I think so, but I suggest you talk to him as soon as possible. Until your powers have been restored I will look after Glorfindel and make certain his nightmares leave him alone.”

 

Elrond’s eyes slowly lost their focus as fatigue took over. “Thank you for that.”

 

“You need to regain your strength before you can start helping others.” Erestor rested his right hand on Elrond’s brow and frowned, surprised at the cool touch. Was this due to the fact that Elrond was only half-Elven? Thoughtfully he reached for a throw and placed it atop of the sleeping half-Elf. He wouldn’t wake Elrond, but let the half-Elf wake up by himself. Only Elrond’s body knew when its owner had rested enough.

 

Erestor returned to the study and continued his work there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan and Elrohir sat on a bench and watched Arwen pet a rabbit, which had hopped toward them. Arwen sat on the grass and presented a perfect picture of serenity, but that wasn’t how any of them felt. Especially Elrohir still felt troubled.

 

“He does not blame you,” said Arwen, rubbing the long, fluffy ears. “He blames himself.”

 

“But it was *us* who arrived too late!” Elrohir was still not ready to believe they weren’t to blame.

 

Arwen briefly looked up and gave her brother a patient look. “Adar has the gift of foresight, Elrohir, but this time it left him blind and did not warn him. Believe me, if he blames anyone it is himself.”

 

Elladan wrapped an arm around his twin’s shoulder. “I did not dare believe it either – that he does not blame us. I talked to him and I believe him when he says it was not our fault.”

 

Elrohir stubbornly shook his head. “It *was* our fault! If it had not been for us departing a day late we would have been there to protect her!”

 

“We did not leave late; we left as scheduled.” Elladan was slowly beginning to despair. How was he ever going to convince Elrohir that this burden wasn’t theirs to carry? He didn’t want his twin to think he was to blame.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hours later, Erestor checked on Elrond and found the half-Elf still fast asleep. He smiled, smoothed back a knotted strand of hair and rubbed the brow, in which deep lines of suffering were etched. “I will return here later; you sleep now.” He softly closed the door behind him and headed for Glorfindel’s office, as he had promised the warrior that they would talk during the day.

 

He hadn’t thought he would like living here so much. The Golden Wood had been his home for the last few centuries and he had thought that it would be hard to be comfortable someplace else, but the Last Homely House was just that; homely and cozy.

 

Casting a look into the gardens he found the children sitting there. Elrohir’s expression was dark and troubled and Elladan seemed a bit uneasy. Arwen had wrapped her arms around Elrohir’s knees and appeared to be consoling her brother. Maybe he had underestimated the degree of guilt Elrohir felt and would it be best to talk to the twin later. But for now, he had to concentrate on Glorfindel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel found it hard to focus on his duties. Not because ugly memories were intruding on his waking hours, but because Erestor’s scent and the mysterious look in those chocolate brown eyes haunted him. It almost seemed like he had traded in one obsession for another, but this obsession he didn’t mind.

 

“Glorfindel? I would visit with you now if you have the time.”

 

And there his divine vision stood in the doorway, dressed in warm-red robes. The loose hair teased against the facial skin and Glorfindel’s fingers itched to reach out and caress it. “Please come inside and seat yourself.” He signed one last report and then leaned back, determined to give Erestor his full attention.

 

“I have not arrived at an inopportune moment?” inquired Erestor before sitting down.

 

“Not at all.” Glorfindel smiled, puzzled. “Erestor, why am I not suffering from my memories any more? I cannot explain this.”

 

Erestor appreciated Glorfindel’s direct approach; it suited the warrior. “It was only a matter of time before you would ask,” he said, nodding his head once. “I am not a healer, Glorfindel; understand that I cannot take your pain away, but I can make you stronger and your memories weaker.”

 

“So you *do* have something to do with this!” Glorfindel shifted excitedly on his chair. “When I woke up this morning I felt different.”

 

“You had a good night’s sleep, probably a first.” Erestor moved a little closer. “Only Elrond can truly heal you, but until he has recovered I will do my best to support and strengthen you.”

 

“Thank you,” said Glorfindel, his voice colored with amazement. He smiled, warmly, wishing to know Erestor better. He wanted to know who Erestor was, what he liked, which book he liked best; all kind of things. But would Erestor be willing to spend more time with him? Erestor’s first duty was to Elrond and not to him. “I hope you will stay for quite a while in Imladris.”

 

“I will.” Erestor inclined his head and returned the smile. “And I also have the feeling we will become friends, Glorfindel.”

 

“Does that please you?”

 

“Aye, it does. When I left the Golden Wood I did not know if I would enjoy living here, but I find Imladris enchanting and her inhabitants warm and caring.” Erestor waited for a few seconds and then changed their subject. “Aside from the nightmares and bad memories I wanted to discuss the duty roster with you. I strongly advise that you increase the number of patrols checking Imladris’ borders.”

 

“You are right,” said Glorfindel, sighing. “I will adjust the duty roster.”

 

Erestor nodded once. “And I should return to Elrond. I left him asleep in the antechamber and should be there when he wakes up.”

 

“He was asleep?”

“He is exhausted, Glorfindel. He has been wasting away for quite some time. That cannot be undone within a few days.” Erestor slowly rose from his chair and leaned in closer, briefly resting his hand atop of Glorfindel’s hand. A quick check told him that the memories weren’t tormenting the blond warrior and were deeply buried beneath the surface. “I will talk to you during dinner and maybe we can go for a walk in the gardens?” That way, Glorfindel and he could discuss the blond warrior’s painful death.

 

A bolt of sensual energy traveled through Glorfindel’s arm now that Erestor was touching him. “I would like that very much!” The prospect of spending quality time with Erestor would motivate him to do his best during the day when performing his duties.

 

“I will see you this eve, then.” Erestor smiled one more time and then headed for the doorway.

 

Glorfindel sagged back in his chair, grinned happily, and then forced himself to return to his work. But tonight, Erestor would be his for a few precious hours.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond yawned, still sleepy, but at the same time he felt more rested than before. Blinking once, he quickly identified his surroundings and recalled that Erestor had persuaded him to take a nap. Where was his newest advisor now? Sitting upright, his eyes searched the antechamber and the study.

 

Erestor was seated behind his large oak desk, placing papers on different piles, doubtlessly sorting them out. A quick look out of the window told him that he had slept for most of the day and that dusk was already approaching. “You should have woken me.” Swinging his legs onto the floor, he rose from the couch and headed for his study.

 

Smiling warmly, Erestor rose from him behind the desk to make way for the Lord of the Valley who would prefer to sit on his own chair. “You needed the rest.”

 

“How bad is it?” asked Elrond, sitting down behind the desk, which looked surprisingly organized.

 

“I sorted out most of the paperwork. Replies need to be written, reports evaluated, but there is nothing really urgent we need to attend to.” Erestor had the strong suspicion that someone had handled all urgent correspondence without Elrond’s knowledge. He had already found out that only Elrond, his children and Glorfindel had the keys to the Lord’s study, so either one of the children or Glorfindel had taken care of urgent matters. He just couldn’t see Glorfindel take on the extra work in his weakened state, so he ruled him out. That left the three half-Elves. /I will find out eventually… and thank him or her./

 

Elrond briefly closed his eyes and smiled, gratefully. “You worked hard today.”

 

Erestor shrugged once. “We deserve a break, my Lord, and it is time to eat dinner.”

 

“Do not call me that,” said Elrond, grumpily, getting to his feet again and joining Erestor on their way out. His skin tingled pleasantly now that Erestor was this close, and he longed to rest a hand on the other Elf’s body, no matter where, though he would love to rest it against the small of Erestor’s back. “Did you call Celeborn that as well?”

 

“Sometimes.” Erestor chuckled. “I know it annoys him.”

 

Erestor arched a delicately formed eyebrow. “You have something of a wicked streak, then?”

 

“I am old, Elrond. I am allowed to act silly at times.”

 

That comment drew Elrond’s attention. “How old are you? That is, if you do not consider that question too impolite to answer.”

 

“Older than you are,” replied Erestor, cryptically. “That is all you need to know – for now.”

 

Oh, Elrond had heard that! /For now! Does that mean he will tell me in the future?/ Something told him that Erestor’s story would be extraordinary.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond embraced Arwen first, kissed her brow, and inquired about her day. After he had done that, she seated herself, and Elrond moved on to Elladan, whose smile was becoming more genuine by the day. Satisfied that all was well with Arwen and Elrohir, Elrond sat down next to Elrohir. On his other side sat Erestor, and next to the advisor, Glorfindel.

 

“Elrohir, you looked troubled.” Elrond had privately debated whether to address this matter or not and found that he couldn’t close his eyes and pretend nothing was wrong with his son.

 

“It is nothing.” But Elrohir also noticed Erestor’s concerned glance, as well as his father’s. “Do not trouble yourself.”

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath, called upon his energy reserves and wrapped an arm around Elrohir, drawing him in closer. “You are not to blame for her ordeal. Elrohir, you are suffering from survivor’s guilt. You feel guilty and she would never have wanted that. Let it go.”

 

For one moment Elrohir looked horrified. Then, he tried to pull away, but Elrond wouldn’t allow it. Why was Elrond discussing this here and now? In front of their family, friends and household?

 

“Because I know you,” said Elrond, who had perfectly guessed what direction Elrohir’s thoughts had taken off in. “You would never let me say this otherwise.” Elrond rubbed his son’s shoulder in an effort to calm him down. “I know you feel guilty because I feel the same. But there was nothing you could have done to prevent it!” But for him, it was different! If only his gift of foresight hadn’t deserted him! It had been decennia’s since his foresight had shown him the future!

 

“I do not want you to suffer from guilt.” Elrohir gave his father a shy look.

 

“In that case we will make a pact,” suggested Elrond. “You will try to stop feeling guilty and I will do the same. We will do this together.”

 

Elrohir nodded, thoughtfully. “I will try,” he promised.

 

Erestor and Glorfindel exchanged a look and the advisor leaned in closer to whisper into the other Elf’s ear. “I will suggest to Elrond that he joins us during our walk in the gardens.” He needed Elrond and Glorfindel to start interacting more.

 

Glorfindel felt briefly disappointed now that he had to share Erestor with Elrond, but also realized the benefits. As Erestor had said; the advisor wasn’t a healer and if he really wanted to deal with his memories, he needed Elrond. “Excellent.”

 

Erestor caught the moment of hesitation before Glorfindel spoke and wondered about that. Studying Glorfindel, he found that the blond warrior sat closer than necessary, was fingering a strand of his golden hair and was giving a look which he should have recognized before. Sighing, privately, he berated himself for not noticing earlier that Glorfindel felt attracted to him. He wouldn’t address this matter now, but in time he had to.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later, in the gardens, the three Elves walked in silence. Erestor walked in the middle, Elrond to his right and Glorfindel to his left. Both Elves were trying to sneak him looks and Erestor was beginning to feel most odd. Pushing away the suspicion that Elrond could be attracted to him as well, he said, “Elrond, do you already feel strong enough to work with Glorfindel on sorting out his memories?”

 

“I think I do,” said Elrond, smiling warmly at both Erestor and Glorfindel. When he had first learned that Glorfindel would accompany them on their walk he had been disenchanted, as he wanted Erestor to himself, but had quickly relented, knowing he had failed the blond warrior in the past. “Please come to my private rooms in the morning – before you begin working out with the guards.”

 

Glorfindel nodded once, feeling shy now that he was at the center of Elrond’s attention.

 

Erestor sensed the strange tension between the three of them and wondered what to do about it. He couldn’t possibly have reached the right conclusion! It couldn’t be that both Elrond *and* Glorfindel felt attracted to him! This would put him in a most awkward position!

 

Trying to fill the silence that had now fallen between them, Erestor said, “Imladris’ gardens are most enchanting. I will enjoy walking them at night. Did you design them yourself, Elrond?”

 

Elrond smiled pleased, delighted that Erestor approved of the garden structure. “I did. It has been a while though since the last addition. I planted a rose garden the day Arwen was born.” And with that, the painful departure of his wife replayed in his mind. He missed her so much! Surprised, he felt Erestor’s hand come to rest on his shoulder.

 

“Celeborn and Galadriel mourn with you,” he said, “but they also know that their daughter has gone to the one place where she might find some semblance of peace again. They have let her go, and now you have to do the same thing, Elrond.”

 

Glorfindel couldn’t help feeling a bit jealous, realizing Erestor was actually touching Elrond, but then he grew cross with himself for feeling in that way. Elrond was plainly hurting and needed the comfort, and yet, he wished it was *he* Erestor was comforting.

 

“I know that you are right,” said Elrond, pensively. “But I still miss her each day. I miss her when I wake up in the morning, during the day when we gather for a meal, and I miss her most in the evenings, when we used to sit and sing together.”

 

Glorfindel’s cheeks burned with shame for begrudging Elrond Erestor’s soothing touch and stared at the ground.

 

Erestor was torn between continuing to console Elrond and assuring Glorfindel that he hadn’t been forgotten; that he cared about the blond warrior as well. In the end, he removed his hand from Elrond’s shoulder and wrapped one around the half-Elf’s waist. Elrond leaned against him, sighing softly. To make certain that Glorfindel didn’t feel left out he folded his other arm around the warrior’s waist, rubbing the skin beneath the fabric of the tunic comfortingly.

 

He would have to limit the amount of time he met with them separately. There was much to win if the could convince them to seek comfort with each other instead of just him. Maybe the task Celeborn had set him was more difficult than it had appeared at first.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Late that night, when Erestor couldn’t sleep, he decided to go to Elrond’s study to focus on the paper work once more. On his way there, he checked first on Elrond, sneaking into the private rooms and finding him sound asleep with his eyes closed. /That must be the Man’s blood in him./ Once he was certain Elrond was resting comfortably he paid Glorfindel’s chambers a visit. The blond’s dreams were uneasy, but hadn’t yet reached nightmarish proportions, so he sat down for a moment, smoothed back the sweaty hair, and reached out. He pushed the unsettling memories away and waited until Glorfindel slept, peacefully, this time. A smile graced his features, seeing the real Glorfindel for the very first time now that the warrior was unguarded in his sleep.

 

Whilst leaving Glorfindel’s rooms, he realized that the attraction wasn’t one-sided. He liked Elrond, felt attracted to the half-Elf, and now Glorfindel was warming his heart as well. Nothing good could come out of such a triangle and he should smother his feelings!

 

Reaching Elrond’s study, he paused, finding the room alit with candles. Someone was already present; who was it? He pushed the door ajar and peeked inside. It was one of the twins; Elrohir, if he wasn’t mistaken. Unfortunately he still found it hard to tell the two half-Elves apart.

 

Looking closer, he found that Elrohir was busy writing, signing one document after another. They went neatly onto the finished pile, which Erestor had created earlier. He decided it was time to reveal himself and cleared his throat as he stepped into the room.

 

Elrohir looked up, quite startled and surprised at finding someone in his father’s study at this late hour. His eyes narrowed and he gave Erestor an inquisitive look. “Can I help you?”

 

Erestor nodded once and seated himself opposite of Elrohir. “You can explain to me what you are doing here.”

 

“Taking care of all urgent matters,” explained Elrohir somewhat reluctantly. He signed the last report and then placed it aside.

 

“You have been doing this for the last two years then?” Erestor studied the younger half-Elf and saw that Elrohir possessed the same eyes as the father. There was much resemblance between all three children and Elrond. After seeing Elrohir nod to confirm his words, Erestor added, “You did well, then. Imladris would be in a far more neglected state without you taking care of her and your people.” To his surprise, the compliment made Elrohir blush.

 

“It is the least I can do.” Elrohir grew increasingly more uncomfortable and shifted on the chair. “Now that the work here is done it is time for me to leave.”

 

Erestor couldn’t allow that and quickly leaned in closer, placing a hand on Elrohir’s wrist to restrain him. “I lost my parents at a very young age,” he said, making eye contact with Elrohir. “We were engaged in battle and I wanted to help defend the encampment, but I was just a child. I had not even reached my majority yet and was hidden with the women and other children. I survived, but my parents did not. I found their dead bodies later. My father had wrapped his arms around my mother in death and they merely seemed asleep, but even at such a young age I knew better.”

 

Elrohir’s eyes had widened, never expected a personal revelation. “Why are you telling me this?”

 

“Because I have felt guilty for many millennia after that.” Erestor gently squeezed Elrohir’s arms. “But the truth was that there was nothing I could do to keep my parents alive. We do not have such control, and to think so is absurd. We cannot change what is to be, what is sung in Eru’s song. Our means are very limited and we have to accept and deal with our losses.”

 

“How did you deal with yours?” Elrohir’s eyes had widened.

 

“I fought the acceptance of their death for millennia. I was convinced that I could have kept them safe, but that was nonsense. I was just a child and my presence would not have made a difference. I accepted that they were dead when I came upon a group of mortals who struggled to defeat a festering disease. One mortal after another died – they died in great pain and much suffering, and again, there was nothing I could do to stop death from claiming them. I am not a healer, Elrohir. I have some knowledge of herbs, but so little! But they accepted death within their midst and allowed the sick to die with respect and dignity. That convinced me to stop clinging to the memory of my parents. I learned so much from them.” He had only shared his story once before and that had been with Melian – wise Melian – and now Elrohir knew as well.

 

Elrohir fidgeted with the fabric of his sleeve, suddenly looking rather shy. “Do you have any family left? Any siblings?”

 

“Nay, I have no family left. I am alone. The last of my line.” Erestor released Elrohir’s wrist and leaned back into the comfort of his chair. “But I have accepted that too.”

 

Elrohir briefly averted his eyes. “I still have my father, sister and brother.” He couldn’t imagine what life would be like without them – being all alone.

 

“Then know that you are very happy to have them.” Erestor hoped Elrohir understood why he had told him his tale. “You have to let go of the guilt, Elrohir. You did not have any control over that situation. It came to pass as it was supposed to.”

 

Elrohir wanted to protest, but seeing the old hurt in Erestor’s eyes stopped him. “Maybe you are right,” he admitted, grudgingly. But he still wasn’t completely convinced he carried no blame.

 

And Erestor realized that only too well, but he also hoped that had he put Elrohir onto the path of recovery. He was about to rise from his chair to return to his rooms when Elrohir’s question stopped him in his movements.

 

“Do you like it here in Imladris?” Elrohir looked at Erestor in a different way now.

 

“Aye, I like it here. I find Imladris beautiful and her inhabitants charming. And that includes your father, the three of you, and Glorfindel, of course.”

 

“Good, I want you to feel at home here. And your quarters are satisfactory as well?”

 

“Aye.” A genuinely warm smile appeared on Erestor’s face.

 

Elrohir nodded, suddenly feeling shy. “If there is something wrong, please tell me. I know that my father cannot perform his duties as he should, so I offer you my help instead.”

 

Erestor bowed slightly and gave Elrohir an approving glance. “Thank you for your offer, Elrohir.”

 

They exchanged one last look and then Erestor exited the study, privately filing all new information away for future use.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Thank you for coming to my rooms so early.” Elrond focused on the task at hand. He had promised Glorfindel to help him heal and they had to make a start now. “Sit down, please.” He patted the luxurious rug he was sitting on – cross-legged – and studied the blond warrior. The dark rings beneath Glorfindel’s eyes had lessened since Erestor’s arrival, for which Elrond felt thankful, but now it was up to him to seal the pain the memories of his death had brought Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel shyly sat down close to Elrond, who, he realized was only wearing a morning robe. The long, brown hair was still tangled and knotted and the gray eyes didn’t look as rested as they should have after a night of peaceful sleep. “Maybe we should do this later?” He didn’t want to weaken Elrond farther.

 

“Nay, we will do this now.” Elrond sensed Glorfindel’s unwillingness and instinctively knew why the warrior wanted to postpone this encounter. “Do not worry, Glorfindel, I am strong enough.” Moving closer, he rested a hand at either side of Glorfindel’s head, burying his long fingers in the golden mass, which was soft as silk and shone like mithril. Glorfindel was without any doubt a most handsome Elf, registered Elrond, dryly. /And so is Erestor,/ supplied an annoying voice in the back of his head.

 

Glorfindel wondered why Elrond was smiling at him in a silly way, but decided not to question the healer, who needed to concentrate. “What do I do?”

 

“Nothing.” Elrond drew in a deep breath and centered himself. “You will relive your death one more time. After than, I promise you, that the memories will leave you alone.”

 

Glorfindel almost pulled away. “I do not want to relive my death again!” He had done so too many times already!

 

“I am sorry,” said Elrond, compassionately. “But you must.” He tenderly caressed Glorfindel’s hair and scalp, waiting for the warrior to calm himself. “One last time.”

 

“It is the only way?” Glorfindel didn’t want to do this!

 

“Aye, it is.” Elrond kept the soothing touches up and felt Glorfindel’s tension gradually lessen. “Trust in me, my friend.”

 

In the end, Glorfindel nodded once, knowing only too well that he didn’t have a choice.

 

Elrond caressed Glorfindel’s face one last time and then concentrated on bringing the ugly memories to the surface. Within seconds, fire surrounded him and flames licked at his body. His flesh burned and blackened, and Elrond almost called out in pain. Oh, he knew now why Glorfindel screamed at night and why those azure eyes were constantly darkened with pain!

 

Glorfindel tried to break contact with Elrond, but the half-Elf had a good hold on his head and kept him in place. Squirming pitifully, Glorfindel moaned and almost fainted, but then strong arms were wrapped around him from behind, steadying him.

 

Elrond blinked slowly, realizing Glorfindel and he were no longer alone. A third party had arrived and was now strengthening the both of them. Elrond took advantage of the situation and locked out the Balrog’s screams as the evil creature dove toward his death as well. The water in the fountain became steam upon their impact.

 

Erestor held Glorfindel close, rocking him slightly and he lent Elrond whatever strength the half-Elf needed. “All will be well in the end, Glorfindel. I won’t desert you and Elrond is there to catch you if you fall.”

 

Elrond nodded; Glorfindel had fallen toward his death and he had managed to catch the warrior’s essence, which shone weakly. Nursing it, feeding and strengthening it, the glow intensified until Glorfindel’s eyes shone with the same golden light. The shadows lifted from the warrior’s mind and thoughts became transparent again.

 

Glorfindel panted softly, trying to regain his breath. For one moment it had felt like he was going to die a second time, but then the fire had died and gentle warmth had wrapped itself around him. Gratefully, he looked into Elrond’s eyes. “Is it over now?” he asked, shakily.

 

“It is.” Elrond’s fingers wiped the cold sweat from Glorfindel’s brow. “The memories won’t haunt you anymore.” Looking past Glorfindel, he locked gazes with Erestor. “I could not have done it without you. Thank you.”

 

Erestor smiled, inclined his head, and encouraged Glorfindel to lean back against him so the warrior could recover from the violent experience. “How do you fare, Glorfindel?”

 

“I do not know,” replied Glorfindel truthfully.

 

“It is still too soon,” whispered Elrond, who felt equally exhausted.

 

Glorfindel searched Elrond’s eyes and found them warm and caring. “I really do not know how I feel. The only thing I do know is that I am tired.”

 

Erestor deemed the time had come for action and he took control of the situation. “The two of you should rest.” Elrond’s four-poster bed was near and he pulled Glorfindel to his feet first. Aided, the blond warrior managed to walk the distance and then sank down onto the mattress. Erestor returned for Elrond, and smiled at the curious look the half-Elf was giving him. “You did well.”

 

Elrond cocked his head, accepted Erestor’s arm, and heavily leaned against the advisor as he made his way over to the bed. Sitting down, his gaze remained locked on Erestor’s face. “I should have done this a long time ago.”

 

“Maybe… maybe not.” Erestor lifted Elrond’s feet and made certain the half-Elf rested comfortably on the bed. One look at Glorfindel told him that the azure eyes were already filled with slumber. “You should sleep as well.”

 

Elrond reached out, a bit unsteadily, and managed to take hold of Erestor’s wrist. “I am glad… you are here.” Exhaustion was getting the better of him and his eyes were already closing.

 

Erestor smiled, and then he bent down to press a light kiss on Elrond’s brow. The half-Elf’s eyes widened with pleasure, and then closed completely. Deeply asleep, Elrond moved toward Glorfindel and protectively curled around the warrior.

 

Erestor now moved to the other side of the bed and placed an innocent kiss on the crown of Glorfindel’s head, enjoying the soft, silken sensation of the golden hair against his lips. “Rest, I will guard your sleep.”

 

Erestor sat down on a chair, cocked his head, and watched the two Elves sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/My, this is nice./ Glorfindel blinked once, purred, and snuggled closer. Aye, really, really nice. Warm and comfy too. His eyes slowly regained their ability to focus and he was astounded to see that Elrond had protectively wrapped himself around him.

 

Glorfindel smiled, contently. He had always been attracted to dark-haired Elves, for some elusive reason fair-haired Elves just didn’t hold his interest. And Elrond *was* extraordinary.

 

It wasn’t that Elrond was particularly handsome; the half-Elven heritage showed in the firm features, but the Lord of Imladris was attractive in his own right. Glorfindel had just never thought about him in that way before. Purring once more, his fingers ran tentatively through the brown hair.

 

And Elrond wasn’t the only attractive dark-haired Elf who had caught his eye. There was Erestor as well; the ebony beauty with his large, deer-like eyes almost magically called to him.

 

Glorfindel groaned, softly. Since his rebirth he had felt dead inside when it came to romantic feelings. Fire and flame had devoured him instead.

 

/I slept without suffering from nightmares! And I slept well!/ Glorfindel’s eyes widened. Searching his thoughts he found no traces of the nightmares which had haunted him for two years now. He felt better already.

 

But this left him with a problem; until now, he had thought he solely felt attracted to Erestor, but now he wasn’t so certain any more, as Elrond had piqued his interest as well.

 

Cocking his head, a soft smile formed on his face. He watched Elrond closely and stroked the soft facial skin, hoping the touch wouldn’t wake the half-Elf, as Elrond looked like he desperately needed the rest. /I do not know him that well. I wish I knew him better though./ Would Elrond now give him the chance to befriend him? Would Elrond stop being so distant?

 

Glorfindel hoped so.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond yawned and wiggled free from the warm form in front of him. His eyes opened and one eyebrow instantly inched higher, finding lucid, cerulean eyes staring back at him. Ah, he remembered now. He had fallen asleep after sealing Glorfindel’s memories. “How did you sleep?”

 

Glorfindel was pleased, realizing Elrond wasn’t moving away from him. Maybe the half-Elf felt comfortable having him close? He hoped so! “I slept well and did not have any nightmares. I feel different; less burdened, thanks to you.”

 

Elrond smiled, lazily. “I am glad it worked.” His expression darkened with guilt. “I could and should have done this some time ago.” He had been self-absorbed and Glorfindel had paid the price for it. “I owe you so much more than an apology.”

 

Glorfindel delicately moistened his lips. “Do you remember the pact Elrohir and you made?”

 

Elrond frowned in surprise. “I do.” Why was Glorfindel bringing that matter up now?

“You promised to try to stop feeling guilty and now you are adding a burden which does not even exist. You were hurting, suffering. You did nothing wrong. Please do not blame yourself for my state.” It was important to Glorfindel that Elrond didn’t add any more guilt to the one he already carried.

 

Elrond forced a smile onto his face. “But it *is* my fault. I closed my eyes for your pain.” Glorfindel placed a finger across his lips to keep him from talking and Elrond was forced to grow silent.

 

“Nay, it is not your fault. If someone is to blame is it those Orcs who crossed into your lands.” Glorfindel knew he had given a risky answer and his heart missed a beat, wondering how Elrond would react.

 

For one moment Elrond wanted to fiercely protest, but he remained quiet instead. Deep down in his heart, he knew Glorfindel was right. But, like Elrohir, he clung to his precious guilt.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

Glorfindel hummed, softly, rubbing straw down Asfaloth’s flanks. He had taken the stallion for a ride and had had the best day since his rebirth. The sun had shone splendidly and a soft breeze had cooled them down. He felt so much better today that he was afraid the feeling would go away any moment now, and he didn’t want that! He finally felt happy again!

 

Elrond leaned against the frame of the doorway, watching Glorfindel with a bright sparkle in his eyes. Seeing the blond warrior in such a good mood brightened his in turn. “I gather you had a good day?”

 

Glorfindel spun around and laughed. His laugh sounded like a million tiny silver bells and his eyes sparkled radiantly. “The best day ever! I feel alive again!” And even more importantly; he was happy to be alive again! “I finally feel like *me* again.”

 

Elrond nodded once. “I had hoped the shadows would lift from your mind.” And the Elda was a beautiful sight to behold. He now understood why the minstrels who had lived in Gondolin had composed such praising hymens when it came down to Glorfindel. Elrond buried his fingernails in the wood, suddenly overcome by guilt. He shouldn’t be admiring Glorfindel! He shouldn’t be falling for him! Not when Celebrían’s departure was so fresh in his mind!

 

“Are you going to for a ride as well?” asked Glorfindel, playfully rubbing Asfaloth’s nose.

 

“Nay, though the idea holds a lot of appeal. Maybe tomorrow.”

 

“Maybe we can ride together?” That way he could spend more time with the half-Elf and could he get to know him better.

 

Elrond smiled, brilliantly. “I accept.” But then he shook his head, reminding himself that there was another reason for seeking out the blond. “I invited Erestor to have dinner with me in my private rooms tonight and I was hoping you would join us as well.” He wanted them to spend time together -- to become friends.

 

“I would love to!” Glorfindel gave Elrond a goofy smile. Oh, just when he had thought that his day couldn’t get any better he received such an invitation! There was nothing he would rather do than to spend time with his two favorite Elves. There was just one problem, he realized, belatedly – he liked them both a lot. How was he ever going to decide which Elf to court properly?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/It is a fine mess I find myself in,/ thought Erestor, knowing only too well that Celeborn would be hugely amused to see him being the object of other Elves’ attention. Celeborn had often teased him, telling him just how beautiful and desirable he was, but in all those centuries he had never expected to find himself in a love triangle.

 

Elrond was a challenge and someone he would love to court, but there was Glorfindel as well. Both Elves had touched his heart, whilst he had done his best to guard it closely. And now Elrond had invited him for dinner into his rooms. /And Glorfindel will be there as well./ That situation held a terrifying temptation!

 

Erestor’s expression remained carefully schooled as he continued to study the latest reports, but in reality his thoughts circled around Elrond and Glorfindel. What was he supposed to do?

 

Oh, Celeborn would have loved to see him in such a dilemma! And it was such a good thing that the ruler of the Golden Wood wasn’t close!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I really, really set myself up.” Elrond shook his head, only now realizing what awkward situation he had maneuvered himself into. Instead of entertaining one Elf for dinner, there were two! /What am I doing? Cele…/ Unable to finish thinking the name of his wife, he collapsed onto his bed, feeling utterly miserable. /What am I thinking; do I really want to court again whilst my dear wife…?/ Overcome by guilt, he almost called for a servant to take a message to his guests to inform them that dinner was cancelled. But he wasn’t a coward and he *had* maneuvered himself into this situation; he had better get himself out of it again.

 

The first knock on his door sounded and Elrond rose from the bed, quickly straightening out his robes. He had opened for gray ones, made from the lightest silk. He had combed, braided and knotted his hair and he knew he was presentable, maybe even desirable, but he now asked himself if he shouldn’t have made less of an effort. He didn’t want to court any of them, did he?

 

“Elrond?” Glorfindel nervously shuffled his feet. Elrond *had* invited him for dinner, hadn’t he? Was he too early, then? He looked down, checking his appearance. Glorfindel had taken great care to dress himself now that he was able to focus for most of the time. Not being haunted by the memories of his death was making a new person out of him – no, was re-establishing his old persona. He had dressed in a light-blue shirt, black leggings, house shoes and had combed his hair until it shone like Arien’s rays. Letting it run loose down his shoulders, it reached past his waist. Normally, it would present a distraction during a fight and would he keep it tightly braided.

 

“Just one more moment!” Elrond quickly opened the door.

 

Surprised, Glorfindel looked at the half-Elf, who for some reason was fiercely blushing. “Did I do something wrong? Wrong hour? Wrong rooms?”

 

“Nay,” said Elrond, quickly. “I was just… distracted.”

 

Glorfindel’s expression darkened and the words unwillingly slipped from his lips. “You were thinking of her.”

 

“And of how inappropriate it is for me to enjoy life again.” Elrond quickly covered his mouth with his right hand; he couldn’t believe he had actually spoken his thoughts aloud!

 

Glorfindel shook his head, amazed that Elrond had let that one slip. Maybe the half-Elf was finally ready to discuss this with someone! “That is not true.” He rapidly stepped inside, not giving Elrond a chance to close the door on him. Taking in the set table, burning scented candles and the three table settings, he smiled. Aye, maybe Elrond *was* ready to move on. Turning around to face Elrond, he added, “You knew your wife best, Elrond. Do you think she would want you to feel miserable for the rest of your life?”

 

Elrond’s shoulders sagged in defeat. “She would want me to enjoy life again. I know that, but…”

 

“You told Elrohir that it is survivor’s guilt, and you are right.” Glorfindel’s features briefly contorted. “How do you think I felt, realizing I was alive once more whilst everyone I cared about was still dead?”

Elrond’s eyes widened, slightly. “I had not thought of that. How did you deal with it?”

 

“I reminded myself that my life has a purpose and apparently I haven’t fulfilled it yet. I am on Arda for a reason and I had better life every day like it was my last.” Glorfindel shyly reached out and placed his hand on Elrond’s shoulder, rubbing it. “I have received a second chance, Elrond. I know how precious life is. You only realize what you threw away once you no longer have it. Enjoy life. That was Celebrían would have wanted, don’t you think so?”

 

Touched by Glorfindel’s words, Elrond smiled, and nodded once. “You are right.” Had his wife still been here, she would have given him a similar speech. “You are wiser than I thought.” It was true; his heart felt lighter and he was able to see Glorfindel’s luminous inner light even more clearly. If only he had allowed the blond warrior in sooner! Then he could have leaned on him whenever he had needed the emotional support!

 

Glorfindel deemed the time right to change their subject. “Our advisor has not arrived yet? I did not think he would be late for such an event.”

 

Elrond grinned and guided Glorfindel over to a sofa, placed strategically near a window so they could look out on the waterfall. “Maybe he has forgotten time? He slaves away in my study. It is most odd; he has only been here for a week and yet I cannot imagine life in Imladris without him.”

 

“He has certainly made a distinct impression.” Glorfindel observed Elrond, closely, reading the minuscule signs that he only knew too well. Taking a plunge into the deep, he said, “You like him?”

 

Elrond fought the blush, but failed. Flustered, he shrugged his shoulders once. “I do.” His eyes locked with Glorfindel, shocked to see the blond warrior lock away the emotions that had shone from the azure eyes only seconds ago. “You like him as well?”

 

Glorfindel sighed, deeply. “He is… exotic… and will most certainly break lots of hearts.”

 

Elrond swallowed, nervously. “Ours included.”

 

“Only if we let him.” Glorfindel’s heart broke, but he knew he had to make the right decision. “I was intent on courting him, but if you feel attracted to him I will step aside and let you woo him.”

 

Elrond’s right eye brow inched higher. “Why would you do that?”

 

Glorfindel averted his eyes. “You just lost your mate. You need Erestor the most.”

 

“Do I?” Elrond leaned back into the comfort of the sofa and studied Glorfindel. “Tell me, have you had a lover since your rebirth?”

 

Glorfindel gulped at hearing such a personal question. “Nay, I felt too burdened by my death.” He had been scared he would repel any would be suitors when screaming at night due to his nightmares. But now that the ugly memories had lifted he had been hopeful to pursue either Erestor or Elrond. But, it seemed, none of that was going to happen as Elrond felt attracted to Erestor as well. He should do the right thing and step back, and let the two Elves build a relationship.

 

Hearing his suspicions confirmed, Elrond said, “Why don’t we let Erestor decide which one of us he likes best?”

 

This time, Glorfindel managed to hide his surprise. “Do you really think we should do that?”

 

“Aye, I do.” Elrond, who was sitting next to the blond warrior, scooted closer and gently squeezed Glorfindel’s arm. “We both like Erestor… Let him decide who he likes best.”

 

Glorfindel mutely nodded once; there wasn’t really anything he could add to that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Vexed, Erestor’s gaze shifted from Elrond to Glorfindel and then back again. Something definitely odd was happening here. Both Elves were doing their best to engage him in conversation, making certain his plate remained full, and gave him looks that spoke of a more sexual appetite. Erestor had seldom felt this frustrated and wondered how to act. He didn’t want to hurt either Elf’s feelings, but this couldn’t continue. Aye, he enjoyed their company, liked both Elrond and Glorfindel, but this would never work out, as there were three of them, instead of only two.

 

“Would you like more wine?” offered Elrond, lifting the crystal carafe to pour the sweet liquid.

 

Erestor nodded; the Valar knew he needed it! Suddenly Glorfindel leaned in closer and placed luscious, ripe strawberries onto his plate.

 

“They are truly exquisite! You should taste them!” Glorfindel laughed, charmingly, and slipped a fiery, red strawberry into his mouth.

 

/Oh, for the Valar’s sake, stop showing of!/ Elrond had almost addressed Glorfindel aloud, but had caught himself just in time.

 

Erestor sensed the tension between the two Elves and still wondered what action would be appropriate to take. In the end, he decided he needed some time to ponder this dilemma. “Dinner was truly lovely and please pass my compliments on to the cook,” said Erestor, addressing Elrond. “But lots of paperwork awaits me in the morning and I will retire early.” Elrond and Glorfindel’s facial expressions were identical; showing shock and disappointment.

 

“But it is still so very early! Surely you can stay a bit longer!” Glorfindel wasn’t going to give up yet.

 

“You might want to retire early as well,” replied Erestor, giving Glorfindel a warm smile. “For you need to lead the morning patrol.”

 

Glorfindel groaned. “Did you have to remind me?”

 

Elrond decided to be subtle about this. “May I invite you for dinner tomorrow evening then? As Glorfindel will be away for most of the day, we will at least have each other’s company.” The deadly glare Glorfindel gave him almost made Elrond flinch, but he remained regal instead as he rose from his chair.

 

Glorfindel found it hard not to curse Elrond for issuing that invitation. /I do not want them to spend time together! Erestor will decide he likes Elrond best and then…/

 

“Maybe,” replied Erestor, duly noting the frosty glare Glorfindel shot Elrond. “I will let you know.” He rose from his chair, thanked the host for the meal and headed for the doorway. Just before closing the door he looked over his shoulder and saw Glorfindel speaking heatedly with Elrond. Doubtlessly about that dinner invitation Elrond had issued.

 

Erestor closed the door behind him, leaving them to their bickering. Oh, when had everything become this complicated? There was no doubt in his mind that Celeborn would find this highly amusing. But Erestor didn’t. He didn’t want to get involved in a lover’s triangle. Especially knowing he would eventually return to the Golden Wood and that his stay here was only temporary. Both Elrond and Glorfindel deserved better than a brief fling. His eyes narrowed as an idea came to him. Maybe he could direct their attention away from him and toward each other? Glorfindel and Elrond would be a perfect match. Ah, that was it. He would step back in the hope that they would seek comfort with each other.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Fire! Fire! There is a fire raging! Wake up! Everyone, wake up!”

 

Erestor sat upright with a start, kicked off the sheets and got to his feet. Not bothering to don a morning robe, he marched into the corridor only wearing a long shirt. A panic-stricken Elf came to a stop in front of him and Erestor grabbed him. “Where? Where is the fire located?”

 

“Near Lord Elrond’s private chambers! I am alerting as many Elves as I can so they can help put it out. Let me go now! I need to get more help!” The Elf freed himself of Erestor’s grip and raced down the corridor, banging on the doors.

 

/Near Elrond’s chambers? Oh, may the Valar keep him safe!/ Erestor ran down the corridor, took several turns and slowly the heat in the air increased; he was getting closer to the fire. When he rounded the next corridor, he collided with a large group of Elves, who were handing each other buckets filled with water. They were obviously trying to extinguish the fire and even Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan were trying their best to stop the fire from spreading. “Elladan, where is your father? Where is Elrond?”

 

Elladan didn’t stop his efforts to put out the fire when talking to Erestor. “I do not know! He is not here!” He didn’t dare speak his greatest fear aloud; namely that his father was surrounded by the fire with no way out!

 

“Where is…” There was no need for Erestor to finish his question, seeing Glorfindel standing unmoving in the corner. The blond’s body trembled and his right hand had frozen in mid-air. Shock and pain was written all over Glorfindel’s face and Erestor knew instinctively that the warrior was deadly afraid of the flames. This time it wasn’t the memories paralyzing him; it was the heat of the flames, the sound of the fire eating away at the wood and the stench of burned material.

 

“Glorfindel!” He crossed the distance between them and placed his hands on the warrior’s shoulder. “Look at me!” But Glorfindel didn’t react; had the blond warrior even heard him?

 

Erestor looked over Glorfindel’s shoulder and was shocked to make out a struggling form amidst the dancing flames. “Elrond…” The half-Elf was left with no way out, and the fire was already burning his long, formal robes.

 

“Adar!” Elrohir had caught sight of their father as well and was ready to venture into the fire, but Elladan and Arwen kept him back.

 

“What are you doing? Our father needs us!” Elrohir’s eyes flowed over with tears and he raised his right hand, reaching for Elrond.

 

Erestor realized he needed to take control of this situation now or else there would be more half-Elves falling prey to the fire. “Elladan, keep Elrohir in place. I am going in for your father!” He reached for a piece of fabric, immersed it in the water and covered his mouth with it so he wouldn’t inhale too much smoke before reaching Elrond, who was swaying.

 

Elladan and Erestor exchanged one look and then the half-Elf nodded, telling him to do it. “Keep an eye on Glorfindel as well,” ordered Erestor before walking into the sea of flames.

 

“May the Valar protect him,” whispered Arwen, whose heart constantly missed beats due to her anxiety. “May the Valar protect them both.” Once she was certain that Elladan had a good hold on Elrohir, she moved toward Glorfindel and wrapped an arm around him.

 

Erestor coughed when the first smoke forced itself a way into his lungs. His eyes watered due to the heat and he wiped furiously at them. The flames grew bolder and stronger and touched him, scorching his skin, but Erestor still pressed on, heading for Elrond. It took him several minutes to cover the distance between them, but in the end, he reached the half-Elf, who had collapsed against the wall. Erestor locked out the pain the flames licking at his skin caused, and pushed his arms beneath Elrond’s knees and back, lifting him. A quick check told him that the half-Elf carried no burns – yet – and he was determined to keep it that way. Carrying him through the inferno, he used his own body to shield Elrond from the flames.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel blinked once, twice and then cried out in misery. “Oh no!” Shaking off Arwen’s arm he moved forward. Erestor was only a few feet away, but the fire still presented a very real barrier. It took all of his self-discipline to push his fear aside and to step into the flames.

 

“Take him!” Erestor’s voice was raw with smoke and he quickly deposited Elrond into Glorfindel’s arms. “Go!”

 

For one brief moment Glorfindel hesitated, seeing the large amount of burned flesh on Erestor’s face. If the face was burned so badly, it must be even worse for the rest of his body. But then Erestor pushed him and Glorfindel was jolted into action. He carried Elrond into safety, where Arwen and Elrohir already awaited to care for their father. Glorfindel placed Elrond onto the floor, quickly examined him and only found a few minor burns on the right side of the half-Elf’s neck. “He will be all right once his lungs are free of the smoke,” he said, reassuring Arwen and Elrohir.

 

“Thank you,” whispered Arwen, gently cradling her father’s head in her lap.

 

“What about Erestor?” Elrohir was already dipping fabric into cool water so he could attend to his father’s burns, and looked questioningly at Glorfindel. “Where is Erestor?”

 

“Damn it!” The words escaped Glorfindel unwanted. Turning around, he saw Erestor’s kneeling form in the fire.

 

And then Elladan appeared next to Erestor, throwing a wet blanket over them and dragging Erestor to his feet. Using the wet blanket as a cover, he guided them toward safety.

 

Glorfindel jumped to his feet and went to Elladan’s side. Together, they managed to lay Erestor down and then pried the wet blanket from the hot form. He swallowed hard, as long, raven hair came away with the blanket. Burned skin also clung to the fabric and when he saw Erestor’s form, Glorfindel cried out in anger. The fire had done extensive damage and burned away the flesh from large parts of Erestor’s body.

 

Elladan cringed, seeing the pitiful state Erestor was in. “Thank the Valar that he lost consciousness.” Otherwise the pain would have been unbearable.

 

A pain, which Glorfindel remembered perfectly. He quickly turned away from Erestor and emptied his stomach, throwing up dinner’s content, bile and pain. Glorfindel angrily wiped at his lips, determined not to fall apart now that he was needed. “We need to take them to the healing wing!” He cradled Erestor gently against his chest, weeping his sorrow and pain at seeing the raven beauty so violently twisted and partly destroyed.

 

“Then take him there!” Elladan turned toward his brother and said, “Take our father to the healing wing as well!”

 

Six Elves sped down the corridor toward the healing wing. Elrohir carried Elrond and was closely followed by Arwen whilst Glorfindel cradled Erestor against his chest. Elladan broke loose from the small group and reached the healing wing first, already preparing for the arrival of his patients. /Thankfully our father taught us the way of the healer well./ For that, Elladan had never felt more grateful.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir placed Elrond gently on a bed and brushed the hair away from his father’s face. “Arwen, I need cool water and a wash cloth. And bring clean clothes as well.” Elrond reeked of ash and fire. They would clean him up and dress him in comfortable clothes. Whilst Arwen rushed off to get the required items, Elrohir closely examined the burns on Elrond’s neck. They were minor, he noted with relief, and would heal quickly. He would cool them at any rate though.

 

Elrohir carefully began to remove Elrond’s clothes and thanked the Valar for keeping his father safe. He didn’t know how he would have dealt with losing his father so shortly after his mother had sailed.

 

Arwen returned and whilst she cleaned Elrond up, Elrohir cooled the burns. They were just about to cover Elrond with a thin sheet, when the elder half-Elf’s eyes opened, startled and alert. A coughing fit followed, and Elrohir steadied his father whilst Elrond struggled to clean his lungs from the toxic fumes.

 

Elrond’s gaze darted through the room, quickly realizing Elrohir and Arwen were the only ones close. He tried to speak, as he wanted to ask about Glorfindel, whom he remembered seeing standing frozen. The fire must have propelled the blond warrior back to that fated day in Gondolin. Coughing violently, he clung to Elrohir for support.

 

Arwen poured cool spring water into a cup and once Elrond’s coughing lessened, she quickly offered it to her father.

 

Elrond nodded, thankfully, and sipped. His neck throbbed slightly and he didn’t need to examine the area to know he had carried away burns.

 

Elrohir and Arwen exchanged a look. Should they tell their father about Erestor’s condition now, or wait a little longer?

 

Elrond emptied the mug, coughed, and cleared his throat. Looking at his son, he hoped Elrohir understood the question in his eyes, for his throat ached too much to talk yet.

 

“They are still trying to put out the fire,” said Elrohir eventually. “But it is safe to say that your chambers have been utterly destroyed.”

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath and was promptly overcome by another coughing fit. His lungs burned and the fumes demanded a way out. Dark-colored sputum dripped from his lips and he was thankful that Arwen quickly wiped it away. “Glor…” was all he managed before succumbing to a violent coughing fit once more.

 

“Glorfindel is fine.” Elrohir’s features briefly contorted, hoping his father had no recollection of Erestor carrying him out of the fire for that would prompt him to ask even more questions. “You should rest now.”

 

Elrond shook his head. Apart from the coughing fits, he felt all right. The burns didn’t hurt that badly and he easily ignored the discomfort. “Glor… talk… now…” Just uttering those three words seemed to set his throat afire again.

 

Elrohir swallowed hard. “I would really prefer it if you rested, Adar.”

 

Elrond studied his son, and then his daughter. He knew those looks on their faces; they were hiding something from him! What? “El… now…”

 

“Glorfindel is with Erestor,” said Elrohir, caving in.

 

“Why?” Elrond gratefully accepted the cup, which Arwen had refilled with deliciously cool water.

 

“Erestor suffered severe burns,” whispered Elrohir, quickly supporting his father who unexpectedly sat upright.

 

“How… severe?” Elrond emptied the second cup, coughed again and pushed himself resolutely to his feet.

 

Elrohir already knew what would happen next; Elrond would insist on visiting with Erestor. “Adar… you need to rest.”

 

Arwen folded an arm around her father’s waist, just in case that he was still unsteady on his feet. “Elrohir is right. You should listen to him.” But her father’s eyes reflected grim determination. “But you won’t.”

 

Elrond nodded once. “Take me… to… him…” He understood that his children were concerned for him, but it was his duty as a healer and Lord of the Valley to check on Erestor.

 

“I will,” promised Arwen. “But we will walk slowly.”

 

Elrond didn’t want to concur, but another coughing fit forced him to do so. If Glorfindel had decided to stay with Erestor, instead of joining Elrohir, Arwen and he, Erestor’s injures had to be extremely sincere. He just prayed that Erestor wasn’t mortally wounded, for even an Elf could succumb to major burns.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan had carefully removed those parts of the clothing which came away easily and left untouched the fabric sticking to the burned skin. “Glorfindel? Can you assist me or not? Be honest about this because I need a second pair of hands on which I can rely!” He already had one patient to attend to, and having Glorfindel to worry about as well just wouldn’t do.

 

Glorfindel composed himself, determined not to give into his terror. Looking at the burned skin on Erestor’s body, his own flesh seemed afire, but he pushed the sensation away. After a long moment, he nodded his head once. “I can do this. Just tell me what you want me to do.” Elladan and Erestor needed him and he wasn’t going to fail them!

 

“Check for any jewelry. The burned areas will swell and we cannot have anything restrictive on his body.” Elladan had removed most of the scorched clothing and Erestor now lay naked in front of them. Elladan took in the damage, whilst asking one of the healers if the pool had been readied. They needed to cool Erestor’s body for several hours before they could move on to dressing the burns.

 

The fire had done the most damage to Erestor’s arms, back, shoulders, and facial area. The skin was severely burned and it would take Erestor weeks, if not months to grow new skin tissue. Chunks of hair had been burned away, revealing the red scalp. But the hair would grow again. Erestor’s Elven healing powers would ensure a full recovery, but until then, the advisor would be in pain.

 

“No jewelry.” Glorfindel’s fingertips itched, and he pulled away from the burned flesh that radiated heat. He vividly remembered those last few moments before his death; when his body had been burned beyond recognition. He still remembered the awful smell of burning skin and hair and he straightened his shoulders, telling himself not to dwell on his death.

 

“Gently lift him and lower him into the pool.” Elladan watched carefully as Glorfindel lifted Erestor and tenderly carried him into the bathroom. He assisted the blond warrior in lowering their patient into the tepid water and arranged Erestor’s body so, that the arms, shoulders, back and neck where immersed in water. A healer handed him the dressings they had prepared and he placed those on the right side of Erestor’s face, which had carried away burns as well. A soft moan escaped their patient, and Elladan hoped fervently that Erestor would remain unconscious until after they had settled him in bed and had applied the dressings.

 

Glorfindel sat on his heels next to Erestor, cupping water in his hand and letting it drop onto Erestor’s face in another effort to cool him down. “Is this my fault?” Pleadingly, he looked at Elladan. “I am Captain here. If someone should have ventured into that fire, it should have been me.”

 

Elladan shook his head. “The last thing we need is you feeling guilty about his. What happened, happened, Glorfindel, and it cannot be undone. It is understandable that you froze, considering your history and no one will hold that against you.” Elladan, who also kept a close eye on Erestor, leaned in closer and locked gazes with the blond Captain. “Erestor needs you to be strong and supportive. And I need an assistant who won’t burst out into tears or show any other inappropriate behavior. I need to be able to depend on you.”

 

“Understood.” Glorfindel nodded once. “I will help in whatever way possible.” Erestor needed him!

 

Commotion near the doorway drew their attention and Glorfindel and Elladan looked in disbelief at Arwen and Elrond, who slowly made their way inside. “You should be resting!” Elladan glared at his father. “Elrohir, why didn’t you confide him to bed?”

 

“I tried!” said Elrohir, trying to defend himself. “But you know him!”

 

Aye, Elladan did. “Adar…” But the words failed him momentarily, seeing the lost and pain-filled look in his father’s eyes.

 

Elrond trembled, seeing the damage done to the advisor’s handsome face. He could tell by looking at the burns that they were severe and that they would trouble Erestor for a long time. “Where… else?” Walking here had tired him and he needed his strength to stay on his feet.

 

“His back and shoulders are severely burned. His arms as well, but thankfully his hands were spared.” Probably because they had been buried beneath Elrond’s robes. “He will be bedridden for quiet some time.”

 

Elrond wished there was something more he could do, but as far as he could tell, Elladan had done everything right. “Keep him… water… hours…” His throat felt afire and he craved water, but first he needed to make certain Elladan knew what to do.

 

“And then I will dress his wounds. I know what to do, Adar. You trained us well.” Elladan gave his father a reassuring look.

 

Elrond’s gaze shifted from Erestor’s form to Glorfindel. Inclining his head, he asked his question without words.

 

“I want to stay with Erestor, please…” Glorfindel wanted to do whatever he could to aid Erestor in this painful hour.

 

“We… both… will…” Erestor had saved his life by coming after him and had carried him out of the fire. Elrond would be there for Erestor… and for Glorfindel. He saw the guilt simmer in the azure eyes. /Maybe it is time to set aside our personal agenda. Erestor needs us both./ They were no longer wooing Erestor; the injured Elf now needed all the support he could get. /We will both be there for you, Erestor. We won’t make you choose./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel paced the room, regularly looking at Erestor to check if the injured Elf was still asleep. Elladan had let Erestor soak in the water for hours and after examining the burns once more, had dressed the burns. Now, Erestor was deeply asleep in bed. T dark-haired Elf was forced to sleep on his stomach due to his injuries. Erestor still hadn’t regained consciousness and Glorfindel felt truly thankful for that.

 

Violent coughing made him head for the table where he poured Elrond a glass of spring water. “You need to drink more.”

 

Elrond accepted the drink and sipped. “When Erestor wakes up… he must drink.” Erestor had lost a lot of fluids and needed to drink as much water as he could.

 

Elrond glared at Glorfindel because the blond warrior was about to start pacing once more. Glorfindel understood the hint and sat down on the floor – cross-legged – and close enough to touch Erestor if necessary. “He will need the both of us.”

 

“And he has the both of us, doesn’t he?” Elrond felt slightly better now that the water was cooling his throat, but the sweet sensation passed way too soon.

 

“Of course…” Unable to maintain his distance any longer, Glorfindel reached out and claimed Erestor’s right hand. He cradled it gently within his own large hands, careful not to jostle the limb. “He never hesitated. He went in there and got you out.”

 

Elrond refrained from nodding at the last minute; the burns located on his neck did sting cruelly.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened briefly, realizing Elrond was in more discomfort than the half-Elf was letting him see. He rose from the floor and walked over to where Elrond was sitting. Behind the chair, he came to a halt.

 

“What are you… doing?” Elrond tried to look over his shoulder, but didn’t, it would only worsen the sting of the burns.

 

Glorfindel slowly gathered the long, brown hair in his hands and gently forced it into a single braid. Using one of his own ribbons, he tied the strands of hair together. He reached for one of the spare dressings Elladan had left behind and pressed it gently against Elrond’s neck. “Better?”

 

“Thank you,” said Elrond, sighing. He appreciated Glorfindel’s thoughtfulness.

 

Glorfindel then surprised himself by leaning in closer and carefully folding his arms around Elrond’s shoulders. He wanted to speak, but didn’t know what to say, what words to use.

 

Glorfindel’s action pleasantly surprised Elrond and he thankfully leaned back against the blond warrior. “He will recover.”

 

“I know he will, but still… Seeing him in such a way hurts.” Acting on impulse, Glorfindel pressed a chaste kiss on the crown of Elrond’s head.

 

Elrond’s eyes widened, slightly. “Why did you do… that?” He understood the embrace… but why the kiss?

 

“Because…” Glorfindel closed his eyes, unable to say the words whilst looking at Elrond and Erestor. “Because I almost lost you.”

 

Elrond needed a moment to truly understand what Glorfindel had just said. “You care about me in *that* way? But what about Erestor?”

 

“I am drawn to the both of you!” Glorfindel suddenly released Elrond and took up pacing again. Gesturing wildly, he tried to explain. “I feel torn! I like Erestor! And I like you! I love the both of you! When the fire surrounded you I was so afraid it would burn you and take you away from me… and then Erestor stepped into the flames!” Tears leaked from his eyes and he turned away from Elrond, as he didn’t want the half-Elf to see him in this way.

 

Elrond pushed himself to his feet and made his way over to Glorfindel. He placed his hands on the blond warrior’s shoulder and turned him around so they were facing each other. Elrond lifted Glorfindel’s cheek and smiled ruefully, seeing the closed eyes. “Look at me.” Oh, could it really be this simple? Why hadn’t he thought of this before?

 

Glorfindel lifted timid eyes, wondering why Elrond had come after him. But when he looked into the gray eyes, his heart missed a beat. He couldn’t see what he thought he was seeing in them, could he?

 

“We have been fools, the three of us.” Elrond’s fingertips trailed down Glorfindel’s jaw. Deciding on action instead of words, he leaned in and pressed a butterfly light kiss on Glorfindel’s lips.

 

Glorfindel took a step away from Elrond and stared at him in utter disbelief. “You kissed me!”

 

“I surely did,” said Elrond, teasingly. “And I might even do it again.”

 

“But why?” Stunned, Glorfindel lifted his hand and touched his lips, allowing a fingertip to trace his lips.

 

“Because I care about you as well, Glorfindel.” His throat, feeling dry again, made it harder to talk for him, and he whispered, “Don’t you see? This is the way it is supposed to be; Erestor, you and I.”

 

“The three of us?” Glorfindel hadn’t considered that option yet.

 

“Aye, the three of us.”

 

Elrond’s words made Glorfindel smile. “Maybe it *is* simpler than we thought. We *have* been fools.”

 

Elrond nodded once, and buried his fingers in Glorfindel’s silken hair. /Aye, this is the way it is supposed to be. We will make this work./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The tortured moan that left Erestor’s chapped lips went straight to Elrond’s heart and he quickly moved forward to check if Erestor was truly waking up. The advisor had remained blissfully asleep for hours after the fire and Elrond hoped the pain had significantly dulled due to soothing herbs, which he had rolled into the dressings. His hand hovered above Erestor’s head, as he was still a bit hesitant to touch. There was no way of telling just how far the burned skin radiated the pain into the surrounding tissue.

 

But then the chocolate brown eyes opened, and Elrond immediately soothed Erestor, clearly seeing the pain and questions in them. Bowing forward, he positioned himself in such a way that Erestor could see him. The advisor’s view was rather restricted now that he was forced to rest on his stomach. “Are you in much pain?”

 

Erestor felt strangely numb – cold even – and his body tried to shiver, but that resulted in waves of pain down his shoulders, back and arms. Staying completely still, he took in Elrond’s features, feeling relieved that the fire hadn’t marred them. Apparently, he had been just in time and had gotten Elrond out before the fire had done any major damage. Images of past visions returned to him, visions which finally made sense. In those visions fire had surrounded him, and he had felt the flames burn him, and now they had burned him for real. But Elrond was safe and that was the most important thing to him. That and knowing a distraught Glorfindel hadn’t ventured into the sea of fire.

 

“Erestor? Are you in any pain?” Elrond grew concerned now that he wasn’t receiving an answer. Belatedly, he realized that talking might be painful for Erestor as part of the Elf’s face was also burned. He took hold of Erestor’s right hand and said, “Squeeze once for yes and two times for no.”

 

Erestor gave a half-hearted squeeze, hoping Elrond understood that he was in pain, but that the pain was also bearable.

 

“I can give you something against the pain, but it will make you go back to sleep.” Now that he thought about it, maybe that wouldn’t be a bad thing at all. But Erestor squeezed twice, reclining the offer. Large, questioning eyes fastened on him, and he swallowed hard before explaining what had happened. “You rescued me from the fire and handed me to Glorfindel. You however, did not leave the fire.”

 

Erestor tried to remember, but his memories were shrouded in dark fumes. The last thing he remembered was handing Elrond to Glorfindel and then everything went black.

 

“It was Elladan who reacted the fastest when he realized that you weren’t moving. He went inside the fire first and together with Glorfindel’s help, they got you out.” Erestor’s eyes widened, marginally, but still Elrond saw it. “Aye, Glorfindel went back in for you. He faced his worst fear.”

 

Erestor briefly closed his eyes, feeling exhausted, but he opened them again as he needed more information.

 

“You are the only one to carry away serious injuries. I have some very minor burns on my neck, and Glorfindel and Elladan have none at all.” Elrond stroked the back of Erestor’s hand and sat on his heels, because he needed to be as close to Erestor as possible. Looking deeply into the brown eyes, he added, “You saved my life, Erestor.”

 

Erestor wanted to shrug the words off, but the first tiny movement brought pain and told him it was best not to move at all. That meant he had to try to speak. “You… would have… done the same… for me…”

 

Elrond nodded once. “Aye, I would have.” Hearing Erestor’s voice – even though it was dark with the imprint of smoke – was the sweetest sensation and Elrond moved even closer. Their faces were now only an inch apart. “Erestor, I should have told you this at dinner, before the fire started, but I was too much of a coward. Now that I faced losing you…” Drawing in a deep breath, he lightly touched his lips to Erestor’s.

 

Erestor closed his eyes in bliss. The sweet, soft touch on his lips momentarily took the pain away and he wanted for the kiss to never end, but it did.

 

“I am in love with you, Erestor. I thought I would never love again after my wife left, but you… you…” Words failed him.

 

Erestor squeezed Elrond’s hand once, hoping the half-Elf understood he was saying yes to the passionate declaration. Elrond’s action should have surprised him, but it didn’t. And suddenly that other vision returned to him, showing him Elrond, Glorfindel and he. It was that moment that he realized how it was supposed to be.

 

“I assume that means you are in love with me as well?” said Elrond, slightly teasingly. Another squeeze followed. “I already thought so, but I am relieved to have it confirmed.” Seeing that Erestor’s eyes were closing again, he whispered, soothingly, hoping to speed up the process of falling asleep. “And Glorfindel loves you as well.” But unfortunately his words had quite the opposite effect and Erestor’s eyes opened again, alerted. “I have been blind for quite some time,” explained Elrond. “I do not know why I did not see it before, but this involves the three of us.”

 

And finally everything fell into place; their love was their destiny.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“He woke and I was not there?” Vexed, Glorfindel seated himself on the floor next to Erestor’s bed. He wanted nothing more than for the dark eyes to open and look at him.

 

“They needed you, Glorfindel.”

 

The fire had finally died and Glorfindel had been called away to inspect the damage. He had also left instructions where the restoration of Elrond’s rooms where concerned, but for the moment there was little they could do. The chambers and Elrond’s personal belongings had been destroyed, leaving the half-Elf with nothing at all. Even the robes Elrond was wearing now were Glorfindel’s formal ones. “You do realize you are ‘homeless’ now?”

 

Elrond managed a rueful smile. “Maybe I should take this as a sign of the Valar. Those rooms were my prison for almost two years and filled with memories of Celebrían. I should move on now that I confessed my feelings to you and Erestor…”

 

Glorfindel nodded once. “You are welcome to make my rooms into your new home.”

 

“Erestor cannot leave the healing wing yet,” said Elrond, thoughtfully. “But when he does we should move into larger quarters. There are still some suits available in the west wing. We could make our new home there.”

 

“Speaking of Erestor… You said he was awake… Did the two of you talk?” Glorfindel affectionately rubbed the palm of Erestor’s hand.

 

“Aye, we did, and he knows now.”

 

“Knows what?” Glorfindel blushed, weakly.

 

“That we love each other.” Elrond walked over to Glorfindel and lowered himself on his heels behind the blond warrior. He wrapped Glorfindel in a tight embrace and rested his chin on the strong shoulder, joining Glorfindel in watching Erestor. “This is only the beginning, and Erestor knows that. We will build this bond slowly, but we will make it strong – so very strong.”

 

Glorfindel nodded in approval. “I just want him to wake up.”

 

“He will.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel had finally succumbed to exhaustion and was deeply asleep the next time Erestor awoke. The blond warrior was still seated on the floor and the golden head rested close to him on the edge of the bed. Erestor ignored the stinging sensation that burned his face and smiled. Apparently Glorfindel and Elrond stayed close, making certain that at least one of them was present at all time.

 

The fact that Glorfindel was asleep gave Erestor the opportunity to determine just how serious his burns were. The fact that the healers had positioned him on his stomach told him that his back had taken the brunt of the burns. His back burned, and so did his shoulders, the back of his neck and his upper arms. His face stung as well, but overall, the pain was manageable. His healing ability was already working on restoring the skin tissue, but for the next few days he would remain confined to the bed.

 

But all what really mattered was that Elrond was relatively unharmed and that Glorfindel had overcome his worst fear. Suddenly, his vision went blurry and the golden hair dimmed until another scene formed in front of his mind’s eye.

 

They were walking along the Bruinen, Glorfindel, Elrond and he. Elrond had wrapped an arm around him and was laughing softly. Glorfindel’s fingers were tightly laced with his and the warrior gave him several adoring glances. Now that his gaze was drawn toward their hands, he noticed the wedding band Glorfindel carried. A quick check told him that he was wearing one too – one identical to Glorfindel’s. Curiously, he took hold of Elrond’s hand and found the half-Elf wasn’t wearing one. Erestor frowned, wondering why.

 

But then Elrond drew his attention to the necklace he was wearing, which had been hidden beneath the fabric of his tunic. A wedding band, a perfect companion to Glorfindel’s and his, hung from the mithril necklace. But, of course, Elrond would always remain legally married to Celebrían and couldn’t wear a second wedding band in public.

 

/So we made this official,/ thought Erestor. /As official as it can be./ A part of him was pleased, but another part was hugely surprised at the easy way they interacted with each other. There was no jealousy in the eyes, just warmth and caring.

 

“Erestor? Are you awake? Please answer me!” Why was Erestor staring into the distance? Glorfindel stared deeply into the chocolate brown eyes, growing worried. “Elrond, come quickly!” They had taken turns sitting with Erestor and it was Elrond’s turn to sleep and rest in the room next door, but it took Elrond only a few seconds to join them.

 

“What is amiss?” Elrond lowered himself onto his heels and studied Erestor’s distant expression. “He is awake.”

 

“But not responding!” Glorfindel’s worry increased.

 

The vision ended with a loving kiss, which Elrond deposited on his cheek and Erestor blinked once, regaining awareness again. The first thing he saw was Glorfindel’s panic-stricken face. “Don’t…”

 

Glorfindel sighed, relieved, at hearing Erestor’s voice, even if it was a bit raw and unsteady. “You worried me!”

 

Erestor wished he could smile, but the tense, burned skin didn’t allow that yet. Feeling Glorfindel’s fingers wrapped around his, he was reminded of his vision. Maybe it was time to reveal his feelings. “El…”

 

Elrond acted at once, maneuvering in such a way that Erestor could look at both of them. “I am here. We both are.”

 

Erestor saw the change that had taken place between Elrond and Glorfindel. He saw it in the way they huddled close, touching each other, and the way in which Elrond stroked Glorfindel’s hair. “Aye…” he managed, hoping they understood.

 

And Elrond did. “Aye, this is the way it is supposed to be. It will be the three of us from now on. Glorfindel and I wanted to compete for your favor, but… there are more feelings involved than we thought. You bind us together, Erestor.”

 

Erestor squeezed Glorfindel’s hand to show he understood and agreed. Elrond placed his hand atop of theirs and for the first time, the three Elf-Lords felt whole and complete.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Four weeks later, Erestor was sufficiently healed to visit his new rooms for the first time. During his recovery, Elrond and Glorfindel had worked on creating their new home. As Elrond preferred to keep their new relationship a secret for now, the half-Elf had decided on three adjourning suits.

 

“You did well,” said Erestor, pleased. He found his new home luxuriously furnished and very comfortable. Elrond blushed, weakly, at his praise and Erestor carefully raised his right arm to bestow a caress onto the half-Elf’s face. His skin still felt tight and tense, but the burning sensation had left a week ago. “I already feel at home here.”

 

Glorfindel poured them wine and handed one glass to Elrond and then another to Erestor. “We will have to be careful for now.” They just didn’t know how Arwen and the twins would react should they ever find out the truth.

 

“We will be careful,” promised Erestor, who gratefully leaned against Glorfindel the moment the blond warrior embraced him from behind.

 

“Do you feel tired? Maybe you should rest.” The healer inside him took over and Elrond claimed Erestor’s hand, which had been stroking his face just a moment ago. After exchanging a look with Glorfindel, he guided Erestor to the bed. “Lie down and rest.”

 

Erestor didn’t protest; during these last four weeks he had found out how useless it was to argue with Elrond and Glorfindel. Lying down on the bed, he was pleased at finding Glorfindel spooning up behind him. “Come, join us.” Using the hold Elrond had on his hand, he pulled Elrond down onto the bed with him.

 

Elrond lay down facing them and rested an arm across Erestor’s hip. Glorfindel completed the embrace by placing his arm atop of Elrond’s. So far, their expressions of love had been restricted to kissing, as Erestor’s condition didn’t allow for more ‘strenuous’ actions. Even now that Erestor had been declared officially healed by Elrond, they took things slowly. They were Elves – immortals – and had all the time they would ever need.

 

Slowly, Elrond moved closer and touched his lips to Erestor’s, exploring with a soft kiss. At the same time, Glorfindel swept away the raven mane, which had been restored to its full glory, and suckled the sensitive skin of Erestor’s neck.

 

Erestor giggled, softly, and wrapped his tongue around Elrond’s, which was locked with his in a passionate duel.

 

Elrond broke the kiss and laced his fingers with Glorfindel’s. “I did not forget about you,” he said, teasingly. Raising himself onto an elbow, he gestured for Glorfindel to do the same and their lips locked above Erestor’s form in a slow and demanding kiss.

 

Erestor purred, pleased, watching them. He couldn’t help but wonder if Celeborn had known that his destiny lay here, with the half-Elf and the blond Captain and if that had been the real reason why the ruler of the Golden Wood had sent him to Imladris. /If you *did* know, Celeborn, I thank you for this assignment./

 

Imladris was his home now and Elrond and Glorfindel would always have his unconditional love.

 

The End.

August 2004


End file.
